Parituskimara kokeilunhaluisille
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Tervetuloa maistelemaan ja kokeilemaan kanssani erilaisia parituksia pienissä paketeissa. Joukossa on niin rarea kuin tavallisempiakin pareja söpöilyllä ja angstilla sekä kaikkea niiden välistä että ympäriltä. Pääpaino on Harry keskeisillä slashparituksilla, mutta hettiä ja femmeä löytyy myös.
1. HarryPiers

**Parituskimara kokeilunhaluisille**

****Eli sekalainen seurakunta pieniä ja vähän isompiakin tarinoita rarepareilla tai tavallisemmilla, joukossa söpöilyä ja ahdistavia aiheita sekä kaikkea siltä väliltä että niiden ympäriltä. Tervetuloa mukaan maistelemaan ja kokeilemaan uusia parituksia pienissä paketeissa.

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Ikäraja: **vaihtelee, FFnetissä max M/K-15 (blogissani ja Finissä max K-18)

**Tyylilaji: Kaikkea mahdollista**

**Paritukset: pääsääntöisesti Harry keskeisiä Slashparituksia, muutakin löytyy**

**Varoitukset: riippuu raapaleesta/ficletistä/ficistä**

**Vastuuvapaus: **J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisi, mutta en myöskään väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**A/N: **Näin siis käynnistyy uusi ficci/ficletti/raapale -sarja. Aika ja pinna eivät riitä kaikkiin niihin parituksiin, jotka innostavat muusaani, joten päädyimme muusan kanssa kompromissiin. Suostun kirjoittamaan muusan toiveparituksista, jos ideat ovat riittävän lyhyitä. Tähän tulee siis tekstejä silloin, kun tarvitsen muusta kirjoittamisesta paussia tai muusa painostaa tms. syystä. Kaikki tekstit voi lukea erillisinä, jollei toisin mainita.

Tässä lista aloitetuista, suunnitelluista, toteutetuista ja postatuista parituksista, muitakin saattaa ilmestyä ja joitain saatan unohtaa ilmoittaa tässä. Suluissa siis ne joista on jo osittain valmista tekstiä, boldatut ovat valmiit ja tähän ketjuun ilmestyvät tekstit, tosin korkeimman ikäsuosituksen ficit voivat jäädä postaamatta, jos ne eivät toimi ilman graafista kuvailua. Ne löytyvät halukkaille blogistani luettaviksi ja kommentoitaviksi.

(Justin/Harry), **Piers/Harry**, **Neville/Harry**, **Lucius/Harry**, **Barty jr./Harry**, (Rodolfus/Harry), **Rabastan/Harry**, **Tom/Harry**, Voldemort/Harry, **Viktor/Harry**, Marcus/Harry, **Remus/Harry**, Sirius/Harry, Salazar/Harry, Albus/Gellert, **Rita/rva Parkinson**, (Gellert/Harry), **Dean/Harry**, (Seamus/Harry), **Lockhart/Harry**, Bill/Fleur/Harry, **Ronan/Harry**, **Nagini/Harry**, Oliver/Harry, **Percy/Harry**, **Lorcan/Harry**, **Fenrir/Harry** , **Teddy/Harry**, Harry/Gabrielle, Harry/Yaxley, **Ron/Harry**, **James/Sirius**, **Hermione/Millicent**, **Harry/Parvati**,

Lukuiloa ensimmäisen triplaraapaleen parissa :)

...

* * *

...

**Ikäraja: **K-11

**Paritus:** Harry/Piers

**Tiivistelmä: **_Dudleyn rehvastellessa voimillaan Piersin silmät osuivat hämärän kätkemään hahmoon rikkinäisessä keinussa_

**Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä**: FF100 sana 074. Pimeys, Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - viholliset, slash10, kaiken maailman ficletit "Rare" ja vuodenaika haaste - kesä

**Hiekan hajuiset muistot**

Tuskaisen kuuma päivä oli vaihtunut helteiseksi yöksi, kun Piers seurasi Dudleya tämän rähinäkierroksella. He saapuivat autiolle leikkikentälle, jonne he aina kokoontuivat ennen kotiin menoa, se oli hyvä paikka muistella illan vähemmän laillisia toimia.

Ankea ympäristö ei kohottanut Piersin mielialaa, koko kesän jatkunut vieraantuminen jengistä tuntui tänään erityisen selvästi. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan riittävän rohkea irrottautumaan porukasta, joka saattaisi kääntyä häntä vastaan.

Dudleyn rehvastellessa voimillaan Piersin silmät osuivat hämärän kätkemään hahmoon rikkinäisessä keinussa. Dudleyn serkku seurasi tilannetta ääneti ja liikkumattomana. Piers toivoi, että pojan läsnäolo jäisi huomaamatta, jotta jengi ei hakkaisi tätä. Hän yritti siirtyä sivummalle ja vetää muut mukanaan kauemmaksi keinuista, se oli ainoa mitä hän saattoi tehdä jengin heikoimpana jäsenenä.

Onneksi Dudley oli aina nälkäinen ja porukka hajaantui varsin nopeasti kotiensa suuntaan.

Hiekka rahisi kenkien alla, kun Piers asteli keinuja kohti silmät nauliutuneina Harryyn. Kaskaiden siritys ja kaukainen moottoritien humina täyttivät kostean ja lämpimän yöilman. Sanomatta sanaakaan Piers tarttui Harryn keinun ketjuihin saavutettuaan sen, he olivat kaksin.

Hän kiskoi keinua lähemmäksi itseään, kunnes hän seisoi keinussa istuvan pojan reisien välissä. Huulet koskettivat toisiaan kevyesti kuin lupaa kysyen, siitä tuntui olevan iäisyys, kun he olivat viimeksi olleet näin lähekkäin. Todellisuudessa aikaa oli kulunut vain kolme päivää.

Harry oli Piersin ensimmäinen poikaystävä, todiste siitä mikä teki hänestä jengiin sopimattoman. Hän oli saastainen homo Dudleyn lempisanontaa lainaten.

Piers oli yrittänyt muuttua normaaliksi, kätkeä kummallisuutensa, mutta epäonnistui siinä täysin. Paidaton Harry kitkemässä auringon paahtamaa puutarhaa oli näky, joka romutti kaikki illuusiot Piersin normaaliudesta. Ensisuudelman jälkeen Piers kuitenkin iloitsi epänormaaliudestaan, mutta pelkäsi paljastumista.

Parahdus jostain kauempaa sai parin keskeyttämään hetkeksi kuhertelunsa, mutta ääntä seurannut hiljaisuus palautti huulet toistensa luo.

Samettiset kesäyöt olivat kuin luotuja salaisille suhteille, kiihkeille romansseille ja varastetuille hetkille. Kumpikin poika unohti hetkeksi heitä ympäröivät ongelmat, fyysinen läheisyys oli uutuudessaan hallitsevaa. Ruusujen makea tuoksu sekoittui hiekan hajuun muistoissa, joita pojat loivat suviöinä.

...

* * *

...


	2. HarryTeddy

**Ikäraja: **K-15

**Paritus:** Harry/Teddy

**Varoitukset: Lapsen/alaikäisen seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö**

**Tiivistelmä:** _Ristiriita, se vallitsi Harryn mielessä omantunnon ja halun välillä. Täydellisyys, se oli hetki, jolloin he olivat yhdessä._

**Haasteet: **Perspektiiviä paritukseen - VÄÄRIN!, Slash10 ja kaiken maailman ficletit

"_Olet nuori_

_Ja minä rakastan vain sinua_

_Vanhenet_

_Ja minä vain rakastan sinua_

_Olet vanha_

_Ja vain minä rakastan sinua_"

...

* * *

...

**Sopimaton täydellisyys, kaunis ristiriita**

Koirantähti vilkkui iloisesti yötaivaaksi loitsitussa katossa. Sen näkeminen muistutti Harrya vastuustaan kummisetänä, sai syyllisyyden sattumaan kipeämmin sielussa. Sirius ei koskaan olisi tehnyt sitä, mitä Harry oli erehtynyt tekemään ja teki yhä.

Mies oli ollut ehkä vastuuton ja epäkypsä kummisedäksi, mutta hän ei ollut tahrannut viatonta, kuten Harry oli.

Sopimaton, oli se sana, joka kuvasi parhaiten sitä, kuinka Harry oli hyväillyt Teddyä. Väärin, kertoi selvästi millainen suhde aikuisen ja viisitoistavuotiaan kummipojan välillä oli. Kaunis, sitä Teddy oli Harryn silmissä. Ristiriita, se vallitsi Harryn mielessä omantunnon ja halun välillä. Täydellisyys, se oli hetki, jolloin he olivat yhdessä.

Tylyahon asuntonsa ikkunasta Harry saattoi nähdä vilauksen Tylypahkaa, joka kätki sisäänsä sinihiuksisen pojan, jonka läheisyyttä mies janosi.

Häpeällinen halu hallitsi häntä, eikä hän osannut kieltää sitä itseltään sen paremmin kuin poikakaan, joka ei edes ymmärtänyt, kuinka väärin kosketukset olivat olleet. Luuli sitä rakkaudeksi, koska kahdeksanvuotiaana oli ollut liian nuori ymmärtämään, mikä oli oikein.

Harryn olisi pitänyt tietää.

Harry ei ollut varma, kuinka monta kertaa hän oli päättänyt, ettei enää koskisi kummipoikaansa seksuaalisesti. Yhtä monta kertaa hän oli lupauksensa rikkonut, Teddyn seurassa hän tuli sokeaksi tekojensa likaisuudelle. Hän oli tahrannut kauniin asian, rikkonut lapsen, joka haki hänen luotaan isällistä rakkautta. Haki ymmärtäjää ja lohduttajaa, kun Andromeda kieltäytyi puhumasta Remuksesta.

Harry oli käyttänyt pojan luottamusta ja läheisyydenkaipuuta hyväkseen, muuttanut tarinatuokiot salatuiksi kohtaamisiksi, luvattomaksi seikkailuksi.

Eikä hänessä ollut miestä tunnustamaan tekojaan, lopettamaan tuhoon tuomittua suhdetta, suojelemaan lasta, jonka hyvinvointi hänelle oli uskottu. Aurori Potter ei kyennyt itse noudattamaan niitä lakeja, joiden toteutumisen varmistaminen oli hänen tehtävänsä.

Kahahdus kertoi näkymättömyysviitan pudonneen lattialle, kun Teddy kiipesi vuoteeseen Harryn viereen. Poika painoi huulensa kummisetänsä huulille, tällä oli asiaa hänelle. Mutta puhuminen sai odottaa vielä hetken, Harry ei mieliteoltaan pystynyt keskittymään sellaiseen, ja lihallinen nautinto saisi itsesyytöksetkin katoamaan hetkeksi.

Hän rakasti poikaa, rakasti enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

Hän rakasti liikaa.

...

* * *

...


	3. HarryNeville

**Ikäraja:** K-7

**Tyylilaji:** EWE, Romantiikka, jopa fluffya

**Paritus:** Harry/Neville

**Varoitukset: **sokerista söpöilyä, eli ei sovi diabeetikoille ja laihduttajille.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Sinisade, joka haasteista välittämättä kasvoi ja kukoisti kuvasi Nevilleä hyvin, sen lempeä sininen väri oli kalpea heijastus pojan empaattisuudesta. Kuusama puolestaan sai kaikkien huomion tuoksullaan, joka sai muut kalpenemaan ja veti puoleensa katseita, yllättäen katsojansa ulkoisella vaatimattomuudellaan ja arkisuudellaan._

**Haasteet: **Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - Ystävät,Miesten aitajuoksu Slash10 ja FF100 sana 036. Haju.

...

* * *

...

_**Sinisade ja Kuusama**_

Hiljaisuus leijui kasvihuoneen vehreässä hämärässä, ilma oli raskasta kosteudesta, lannan hajusta ja sadoista eri tuoksuista, joista yhtäkään ei pystynyt erottamaan kunnolla tunnistaakseen kasvin siitä. Täällä häntä ympäröi rauha, jollaista hän ei muualla linnassa pääsisi kokemaan. Ei enää, kun tarvehuoneesta oli tullut kaikkien tietämä kohtaamispaikka.

Sota oli ohitse, hänen olisi pitänyt olla onnellinen ja juhlia muiden kanssa vapauttaan.

Mutta hänellä ei ollut vapautta, mitä juhlia, sillä hänestä oli tullut entistä enemmän maineensa vanki, kaikkien yhteistä omaisuutta.

Eikä hän halunnut juhlia sodan voittoa, kun sen hintana oli ollut niin monen ihmisen henki. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta koko sotaa, mutta hänen ympärillään parveilevat ihailijalaumat muistuttivat siitä jatkuvasti. Hän oli kuin kuusama, hänen maineensa houkutteli ihailijoita kuin kuusaman tuoksu hyönteisiä, mutta molemmat olivat ulkoisesti mitättömiä ja vaatimattomia. Mitäänsanomaton olemus ei kuitenkaan riittänyt karkottamaan uteliaita.

Viimein hän oli löytänyt tämän vähemmän käytetyn kasvihuoneen omaksi piilopaikakseen. Täällä hän saattoi hukuttaa itsensä ajatuksettomaan hiljaisuuteen, joka hyväili ja hoiti hänen sota-arpia, joita hän kantoi sielussaan, syyllisyyttä, katumusta, surua ja itseinhoa.

Hän tiesi, ettei voisi jäädä muistoihinsa ikuisesti, mutta vielä hänellä ei ollut voimia jatkaa eteenpäin, ikään kuin sotaa ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan. Eikä se onnistuisi muutoinkaan, sillä sota oli muuttanut häntä ja kaikkia sen kokeneita.

Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hän halusi elämältään. Kaikki hänen suunnitelmansa olivat keskittyneet Voldemortin kukistamiseen. Eikä hän ollut osannut kuvitella selviävänsä sodasta hengissä, vaikka oli muiden antanut niin ymmärtää. Ei hänellä ollut mitään hinkua jatkaa taistelemista aurorina, hän oli saanut tarpeekseen vaarallisesta elämästä.

Eikä hän halunnut palata yhteen Ginnyn kanssa, sillä tyttö edusti hänelle pakoa todellisuudesta jotain sellaista, mitä hän kuvitteli haluavansa, jos sotaa ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan ja hänen vanhempansa olisivat olleet elossa.

Kuvitelmat eivät kuitenkaan riittäneet hänelle enää. Hän halusi jotain aitoa ja todellista, jotain joka saisi hänet vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei hän tehnyt virhettä palatessaan takaisin elävien kirjoihin King's Crossilta.

Hän oli valinnut elämän, mutta nyt hän ei osannut elää.

Harry tuijotti katosta ryöppyinä laskeutuvaa sinisadetta, sen sininen oli lempeä ja pehmeä, ei kirkas tai kylmä kuten sen jästiserkun sinisyys. Saattoi tosin olla, että Harryn muistikuviin kasvista vaikuttivat ne tunteet, jotka Likusteritiehen liittyivät. Ehkä köynnös oli ollut myös siellä yhtä kauniin värinen, mutta hän ei ollut osannut arvostaa sitä ahertaessaan Petunian puolesta puutarhassa.

Harry kurotti kättään koskettaakseen unensinistä hämärässä hohtavaa kukintoa, terälehdet näyttivät niin silkkisiltä, että ne suorastaan vaativat tulla hyväillyksi.

— Sinuna en tekisi tuota, kuiskattiin kasvihuoneen ovelta Nevillen tuttuakin tutummalla äänellä.

Professori Verson oppipoikana viimeistä vuottaan täydentämässä oleva nuori mies astui lähemmäksi Harrya, jonka ojennettu käsi oli pysähtynyt kesken matkaa. Harry käänsi hitaasti kasvonsa kohti ystäväänsä, toista profetian poikaa, jonka vihreässä valtakunnassa hän tällä hetkellä majaili.

— Miksi en? Jästimaailmassa tämä kasvi ei ainakaan ole myrkyllinen, ei ainakaan kosketuksen kautta. Muusta en tiedä, sillä muuta tietoa en tarvinnut, Harry vastasi yhtä hiljaisella äänellä kuin Neville oli puhunut.

Hiljaisuus oli heidän sanaton sopimuksensa, he eivät koskaan puhuneet kuiskausta kovempaa. He eivät kumpikaan halunneet rikkoa rauhaa, jonka he olivat kasvihuoneesta löytäneet. He puhuivat mahdollisimman vähän, satunnaiset huomiot ja tervehdykset olivat ainoat mitä he kasvien hoidon ja ominaisuuksien lisäksi sanoivat ääneen.

Kaikki muu oli heidän maailmassaan tarpeetonta tai sellaisia asioita, joita kumpikaan heistä ei vielä pystynyt pukemaan sanoiksi. Hiljaisessa yhteisymmärryksessä he olivat kutoneet välilleen siteen ystävyydestä ja toveruudesta, jonka ansiosta he pystyivät kommunikoimaan lähes sanattomasti.

Nevillestä oli tullut Harrylle läheisempi kuin kenestäkään muusta.

— Sen jästiserkku onkin vaaraton, mutta tuon ominaisuuksia on taioin muunneltu ja vielä ei ole selvää, mitä kaikkia vaikutuksia sillä on. Sen aiheuttamaa kooman kaltaista unta lukuun ottamatta.

Harry seurasi Nevilleä istutuspöydän luokse, jossa he jatkoivat edellisiltaista urakkaansa lohikäärmeliljojen pistokkaiden parissa. Kasvien sihinä ei häirinnyt Harryn keskittymistä, sillä se oli hänelle hirnyrkin tuhouduttua yhtä merkityksetöntä kuin heinäsirkkojen siritys. Hän ei kaivannut käärmeille puhumisen lahjaansa, tai siis kirousta, kuten hän sitä itse mielessään nimitti.

Sen puuttuminen oli ainoa todellinen merkki siitä, että Voldemort oli lopullisesti poissa ja Harry saattoi olla oma itsensä, eikä osa jotain hirviötä.

Mutta kuka ja millainen Harry oli? Hän oli oppinut, että hänen inhonsa huomion keskipisteenä olemiseen oli yhteistä sotaa edeltäneelle Harrylle ja sodasta selvinneelle Harrylle. Tämä uusi Harry koki itsensä ulkopuoliseksi kaikkien muiden seurassa paitsi Nevillen.

Kaikki muut tuntuivat tietävän, mitä elämä sodan jälkeen pitäisi sisällään. He eivät tuntuneet näkevän sitä, kuinka paljon sota oli häntä muuttanut. He odottivat hänen haluavan samoja asioita kuin ennenkin, olevan yhtä vahva kuin taistellessa.

He hakivat lohtua menetyksiinsä ja traumoihinsa toiveidensa ja läheistensä muuttumattomuudesta, vaikka he olivat olleet lapsia ennen sotaa. Nyt he olivat aikuisia lapsellisilla unelmilla ja toiveilla.

Nevillekin oli muuttunut sodan myötä. Hän oli sodassa karistanut epävarmuutensa ja ujoutensa, joiden alla oli aina asunut sankarin mitat täyttävä mies. Neville oli Harryn tavoin yhtä haluton kantamaan sankarin viittaa harteillaan. Vaikka hän hylkäsi viitan taistelun jälkeen, hän ei luopunut itseluottamuksestaan, joka sai hänet tarttumaan unelmaansa, joka oli ennen sotaa tuntunut tavoittamattomalta.

Harry ihaili Nevilleä tämän vahvuudesta olla oma itsensä, ja siitä miten selkeästi tämä tiesi, mitä halusi tulevaisuudelta ja pyrki siihen määrätietoisesti.

Ministeriö oli järjestänyt ensimmäisen Voldemortista vapaan uuden vuoden alkamisen kunniaksi gaalaillallisen, jonne kaikki sotasankarit ja silmäätekevät olivat kutsuttu aveceineen. Harry ei ollut tiennyt, ketä olisi pyytänyt mukaansa, koska muu velhoyhteisö pitäisi sitä merkittävämpänä asiana kuin se todellisuudessa olisikaan. Eikä hän missään nimessä halunnut herättää Ginnyn toiveita suhteesta uudestaan henkiin.

Lopulta hän päätyi ehdottamaan Nevillelle, joka oli gaalaan myös kutsuttu, että he menisivät yhdessä. Harry ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, millainen mediakohu siitä oli syntynyt. Tapahtumasta oli kulunut jo kaksi kuukautta ja heidän suhteensa oli yhä lehtien otsikoissa.

Harry ei ollut ajatellut ystäväänsä koskaan romanttisessa mielessä, ei, vaikka tämän miehistynyttä ulkonäköä olikin ihaillut. Harry tiesi olevansa monella tasolla hyvinkin naiivi, mutta kyllä hän erilaisista suhteista tiesi. Eikä hän silti kuvitellut, että jokainen, joka juhliin saapui samaa sukupuolta olevan seuralaisen kanssa, olisi ihastunut omaan sukupuoleensa.

Suuri yleisö ja lehdistö kuitenkin näyttivät näin ajattelevan. Heidät oli Nevillen kanssa julistettu pariskunnaksi, mikä jakoi velhoyhteisöä kahteen osaan, niihin jotka olivat järkyttyneitä sankarinsa valinnoista, ja niihin jotka olivat ylpeitä, että he olivat astuneet ulos kaapista rohkeasti, kuten sankarien kuuluikin.

Pistokkaita istuttaessa Harry yllättyi siitä, kuinka luonnolliselta ajatus Nevillen kanssa seurustelemisesta tuntui nyt, kun ensishokki oli ohitse. Nevillen rauhallinen suhtautuminen asiaan oli tyynnyttänyt Harryn mielen. Tämä ei antanut Harryn pyytää anteeksi, väitti tienneensä, mihin oli lupautunut.

Se oli avannut Harryn silmät näkemään Nevillen aivan toisessa valossa.

Oli paljon sellaista, mitä Harry ei sotaan keskittyessään ollut pysähtynyt ajattelemaan. Hän oli vain nähnyt sen, mitä hänen oletettiin näkevän. Hän oli niin jääräpäisesti halunnut olla tavallinen, ettei hän ollut uhrannut ajatustakaan sille, että oli monia erilaisia tapoja elää ja rakastaa.

Ja oli käynyt selvääkin selvemmäksi, että hän oli kuin huomaamatta rakastunut Nevilleen.

Se, miten hän tunteensa ilmaisisi, olikin sitten se suurempi ongelma. Uuden vuoden gaalan myötä oli käynyt selväksi, ettei suhde heidän välillään olisi Nevillelle vastenmielinen, mutta silti Harry pelkäsi tulevansa torjutuksi tunteineen.

Hän oli kiusallisen tietoinen toisen lämpimästä ja voimakkaasta vartalosta lähellään, tunsi miehen ominaistuoksun, joka oli sekä maanläheinen että raikkaan kukkainen. Harry vilkaisi varovasti sivulleen, kun Neville kohotti kätensä pyyhkiäkseen hikistä otsaa hihallaan. Hymy nousi väkisin huulille hänen huomatessaan eleen jättäneen pojan punaisille poskille multaa.

Harry tajusi hetkeä myöhemmin, että hänen omat sormensa putsasivat hyväillen mullan pois pojan kasvoilta. Pojan, joka kääntyi yllättyneenä katsomaan häntä.

Ennen kuin Harry edes ehti ajatella tekojensa seurauksia tai keksiä sopivaa selitystä, olivat Nevillen huulet painautuneet hänen huuliaan vasten. Suudelma tuntui kömpelyydestään huolimatta niin oikealta, että kaikki epävarmuus katosi Harryn mielestä. Se oli aito suudelma, jossa tunteet välittyivät rehellisesti ja kaunistelematta.

Kaksi köynnöskasvia kietoutuivat toisiinsa, yhdessä ne eivät tarvinneet muuta tukea kasvaakseen ja kukoistaakseen. Sinisade ja Kuusama.

...

* * *

...


	4. HarryBarty jr

**Ikäraja: **K-15

**Tyylilaji:** AU, romanssi

**Paritus:** Harry/Barty Kyyry jr.

**Varoitukset:** viittauksia seksiin, sekä siihen liittyvään alistamiseen, sadomasokismiin yms.

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 018. Musta, Kaiken maailman ficletit "hurt/Comfort", Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - pahis ja slash10

**K/H: **Korppi on nimi, jota Barty käyttää Harrysta. Tässä on pieniä viittauksia siihen fanoniini, jossa hirnyrkki on ottanut aktiivisemman roolin Harryn näkemysten muokkaajana, vähän päiväkirjan tavoin ilman elinvoiman riistoa tosin. Tämä on tarkoituksellisesti kerrottu kovin rikkonaisesti, koska molemmat hahmot ovat sisimmässään rikkinäisiä, lisäksi olen halunnut jättää vain vihjeitä siitä, mitä on tapahtunut, jotta lukija saa itse täydentää tarinaa. Vihjeitä on nimittäin joka virkkeessä, jos ei jopa jokaisessa lauseessa, kun katsoo tarpeeksi tarkasti ;)

Alunperin tämä on postattu ilman mitään selityksiä, mutta ajattelin nyt vähän helpottaa tarinan rakentamista nimeämällä hahmot ja vihjaamalla taustoihin, joiden tietäminen ei ole välttämättömyys, mutta joka antaa yhden näkökulman tarinaan lisää. Luotan lukijoitteni mielikuvitukseen ja aivokapasiteettiin.

Lukuiloa!

...

* * *

...

_**Pikku korpin kesyttäjä**_

Miehen kädet leikkivät korpinmustilla hiuksilla, niiden villi, vetovoimanlakeja kumoava, kasvutapa viehätti häntä. Hiukset olivat samalla tavalla poikkeukselliset kuin niiden omistajakin.

Omistaja, joka oli nähnyt näkymättömyysviitan läpi, hyväksynyt vankikarkurin sen alla ja auttanut pakoon toisenlaisesta vankilasta. Oli muuttanut niin monia asioita yhdellä päätöksellä vaikeassa valinnassa. Korppi oli sekoittanut suunnitelmat, mutta silti nopeuttanut niiden toteutumista, hän oli palauttanut Mestarin voimiinsa.

Siitä Barty olisi Korpille ikuisesti kiitollinen, Mestari oli hänelle tärkeämpi kuin mikään muu.

Pikku Korppi ei lumovoimastaan huolimatta mennyt Mestarin edelle, vaikka olikin tämän perillinen ja kanssa hallitsija pimeyden voitettua. Barty oli kuolonsyöjistä uskollisin, mutta hän ei koskaan pystyisi kilpailemaan voimissa Mestarin ja Korpin kanssa.

Kaikkia kolmea yhdisti heidän mustat sielunsa, synkät menneisyytensä ja halu kostaa kokemansa vääryydet.

Kyyryjen pienessä kartanossa Barty oli nauttinut koko sadistisen sielunsa kyllyydestä, kun hän pyyhki kaimansa nimen sukupuusta. Hän ei ollut edes antanut haudata muinoin isäksi kutsumaansa miestä suvun hautausmaalle.

Korppi sai hänet unohtamaan Azkabanin, komennettuna vietetyt vuodet, isän petoksen ja äidin kuoleman. Vuodet olivat haalistaneet muistojen kipeyden, muuttaneet alistetun alistajaksi, mutta koskaan hän ei ollut pitänyt Korppia vankinaan tai koskettanut liian varhain.

Korppi pysyi hänen omanaan vapaasta tahdostaan.

Nuoren kuolonsyöjän ajatukset katkesivat hänen purkautuessa valittaen Korppinsa suuhun. Tukko irtirevittyjä mustia hiuksia Bartyn nyrkissä ei pyyhkinyt itsetyytyväistä virnistystä Harryn kasvoilta. Korppi nautti rakastajansa itsehillinnän murtumisesta, siitä että tunsi kipuna miehen halun.

Barty oli pojalle ensimmäinen uskottu, ainoa, joka Tomin lisäksi kohteli tätä normaalisti; ei pelännyt, ei palvonut, ei vihannut, eikä kadehtinut petollista pelastajaa.

Barty otti, käytti, arvosti ja kunnioitti. Hän uskalsi alistaa, vaatia ja satuttaa muistuttaen Harrylle, ettei tämä ollut yli-ihminen asemastaan ja voimistaan huolimatta. Osasi olla myös hellä, silloin kun oli sen aika. Kumpikaan miehistä ei tunnustanut läheisyyden kaipuuta ääneen, mutta he tiesivät toistensa heikkoudet ja vahvuudet.

Korjasivat kotinsa kätköissä minuuden perustuksissa olevat murtumat, jotta maailma näkisi vain heidän voimansa.

...

* * *

...


	5. HarryTom jr

**Ikäraja:** S

**Paritus:** Harry/Tom Riddle jr.

**Tyylilaji:** Draama, Preslash

**Tiivistelmä:** _Tom oli käymässä kärsimättömäksi, mutta hänkin oli huomannut kaikki ei-niin-vaivihkaiset katseet, jotka seurasivat Harryn liikkeitä Viistokujalla._

**Haasteet:** Kulisseissa, FF100 sana 002. Puoliväli, OTP10 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit "biisin nimi" (kappale löytyy Tarjan My Winter Storm levyltä)

**K/H:** tässä ficletissä hirnyrkin kasvattama Harry on sitten selkeämmin esillä, joten en höpise enempiä ja päästän lukemaan tätä triplaraapaletta.

...

* * *

...

**Damned and Divine**

Harry makasi Vuotavasta noidankattilasta saamansa huoneen sängyllä turhautuneena, hän oli viipynyt Viistokujalla jo viikon, eikä mahdollisuutta Iskunkiertokujalla käyntiin ollut ilmaantunut. Tom oli käymässä kärsimättömäksi, mutta hänkin oli huomannut kaikki ei-niin-vaivihkaiset katseet, jotka seurasivat Harryn liikkeitä Viistokujalla.

Sirius Mustan pako oli sattunut erityisen epäsopivaan ajankohtaan. Ministeriö oli poikkeuksellisen tehokas, ei vankikarkurin kiinni ottamisessa, vaan Harryn vapauden rajoittamisessa turvallisuuden nimissä. Siriuksen syyllisyys pysyi voimassa niin kauan, kunnes oikea syyllinen löytyisi. Peter oli kadonnut kuin häntä ei olisi ollutkaan.

_Näkymätön, siinä ratkaisu_.

Harry ampaisi ideansa innostamana kaivamaan matka-arkusta näkymättömyysviitansa. Hän menisi kauppaan, jonka omistaja ei kuulunut ministeriön valvontarinkiin ja piiloutuisi hyllyjen suojissa viittansa alle. Sitten luikahtaisi satunnaisen asiakkaan mukana ovesta ulos ja Iskunkiertokujalle. Suunnitelma, jonka Tomkin hyväksyi.

Iskunkiertokuja ei ollut Harrylle turvallisin paikka, mutta kujan vakioasiakkaiden tapa kätkeä kasvot suojasi häntä. Harry noudatti Tomin ohjeita kulkemalla itsevarmasti velhomaailman hylkiöiden seassa. Kukaan ei voinut epäillä hänen olevan kujalla ensimmäistä kertaa asioimassa, sitä edellisen kesän eksymisfiaskoa, kun ei voinut hyvällä tahdollakaan sanoa asioimiseksi.

Harry astui _Nimettömyys ja Hämy_ nimiseen kirjakauppaan, suurin osa myytävien kirjojen kansista ja selkämyksistä oli kaupan nimen mukaisesti nimettömiä. Silti sidoksista, kansien materiaalista ja niihin kaiverretuista symboleista tunnisti teokset, jos oli yhtään perehtynyt taikuuden vaiettuihin osa-alueisiin.

Näitä kirjoja ei Tylypahkan opetuksen perusteella osaisi etsiä, saati sitten tietäisi niiden olemassaolosta.

Täältä löytyi niin erityisiä kirjaharvinaisuuksia kuin myös niitä yleisempiä teoksia, joita ne, joilla oli enemmän rahaa kuin älyä, hankkivat näyttämisen halussaan.

Harry hyväili hymyillen harvinaisuuksiin kuuluvan kirjan selkämystä sormillaan, hirnyrkki hänessä kehräsi tyytyväisenä. He olivat löytäneet kirjan rituaaleista, joista jotkut mahdollistivat hirnyrkin tai vaeltavan sielunosan palauttamisen ruumiiseensa.

_Tätä he olivat etsineet._

Harry palasi Viistokujan vilinään ja kauppaan, josta oli kadonnut. Kyseenalaisten ja arvokkaiden ostosten paino tuntui lohdullisena hänen selkärepussaan. Poika matkasi valvovien silmien alla kaupasta jäätelökioskille tapansa mukaisesti, hän palasi kulissielämäänsä.

Vain hetken hän uskalsi tutkia uusia aarteita Tomin kanssa hotellihuoneen hämärässä. Heidän aiemmin mahdottomilta tuntuvat yrityksensä alkoivat viimein tuottaa tulosta.

...

* * *

...


	6. HarryParvati PansyParvati

**ikäraja: **K-7

**Paritus:** Harry/Parvati

**Tyylilaji:** Romanssi

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 057. Lounas ja kaiken maailman ficletit "kaikki ei ole sitä miltä näyttää"

**Tiivistelmä: **_Pöydällä heidän sormensa tanssivat lomittain välittäen sellaista, mihin sanat eivät riittäneet._

...

* * *

...

**Katseet, kädet ja kulissit**

Harry kulki käsi kädessä Parvatin kanssa Tylyahossa kymmenien silmäparien seuratessa heidän kulkuaan. Tytön olemus oli itsevarma, mutta kädet paljastivat kylmyydellä tämän hermostuksen.

Yleensä tyttö nautti huomiosta, tänään oli kuitenkin erityinen päivä, eivätkä uteliaan katseet helpottaneet Parvatin oloa.

_Kultaisen Padan_ edessä ei ollut jonoa, kuten Kolmessa Luudanvarressa, sillä harvalla Tylypahkalaisella oli varaa ateriaan tai edes yhteen juomaan tässä ravintolassa. Harryn nimi takasi heille nopean palvelun ja hyvän pöydän. Lounasaikaan ei juuri muuten olisi ollut toivoakaan saada pöytää ilman ennakkovarausta.

Valkoviinin raikkaus heijasteli keskustelun sävyä heidän siemaillessaan sitä ruokaa odotellessa. Pöydällä heidän sormensa tanssivat lomittain välittäen sellaista, mihin sanat eivät riittäneet. Ruokien saapuminen rajoitti keskustelua, mutta jalat ja kädet jatkoivat vaivihkaista viestintäänsä läpi aterian.

Ravintolan asiakaskunta oli hienotunteista, vain muutamat satunnaiset silmäykset suuntautuivat pariin ja jälkiruoan aikaan lempeä hymy koristi monen asiakkaan kasvoja. Pariskunta ei kuitenkaan huomannut ketään muuta kuin toisensa siirtyessään samppanjasorbetin toisilleen syöttämisestä sen maisteluun toisiensa kieliltä.

Päivän kääntyessä iltaan yhä toistensa käsistä kiinni pitävä pariskunta sujahti tarvehuoneeseen, jossa nuori mies istui lukemassa kirjaa pimeän taikuudesta.

Hän nosti katseensa ja hymyili kaksoisolennolleen ja tämän sylissä olevalle tytölle, näiden istuuduttua häntä vastapäätä olevalle sohvalle.

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Parvati huokasi tyytyväisenä, kun kädet hänen ympärillään palasivat oikeaan olomuotoonsa. Hän painautui tiiviimmin vasten rintaa, jonka litteys vaihtui kahteen pehmeään kumpuun. Hän käänsi kasvonsa, jotta hän näkisi Pansyn tutut ja rakkaat kasvot.

Harryn yhteistyön avulla, hän jaksoi odottaa sitä päivää, kun hän saattaisi vihdoinkin paljastaa maailmalle todellisen rakkaansa henkilöllisyyden.

Siihen asti tämä peitejärjestely saisi suojella heidän kolmen salaisuuksia, joista riippui niin paljon muutakin.

...

* * *

...

**K/H**: Tässä on siis pahis!Harry, joka auttaa Parvatia ja Pansya salaamaan suhteensa monijuomaliemen avulla ja saa samalla itselleen mahdollisuuden uppoutua pimeyden voimien opiskeluun. Eli kaikki osapuolet voittavat tällä tavoin, sillä luonnollisesti myös Parvati ja Pansy ovat Voldemortin tukijoita kuten Harry, näin heidän kulissinsa pysyvät puhtoisina siihen asti, kun on aika toimia ja näyttää heidän todellinen puolensa.

Tämä sopii siis moneen ficciini ikään kuin spin-offina, voi vapaasti valita mihin yhteyteen tämän sijoittaa. Koska kyseessä on itselle niin tuttu asetelma pahis!Harryn esittäessä kilttiä rohkelikkoa, vaikka ei sellainen ole, en kirjoittaessa huomannut, että se ei ole lukijoille yhtä selvää. Siksi siis tämä pitkähkö selitys tähän loppuun.


	7. HarryLockhart

**Ikäraja:** K-13

**Paritus:** Harry/Lockhart

**Tyylilaji: **Chanslash, romanssi

**Varoitukset:** Lapsen ja aikuisen välinen suhde, mutta jää lähinnä suukkojen ja halausten asteelle.

**Tiivistelmä: **_"Harry, Harry, Harry", Lockhart sanoi taas ja kurkotti puristamaan Harryn olkapäätä. "Minä ymmärrän kyllä. On luonnollista haluta lisää heti kun on saanut ensi maistiaisen - ja minä syytän itseäni siitä, että annoin sen maistiaisen sinulle..."SK s. 203_

**Haasteet**: FF100 sana 084. Mies, Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - Opettaja/oppilas

...

* * *

...

_**Perhoshaavi**_

_Säilä ja imupaperi _ei ollut Harryn lempikauppa, ei varsinkaan näin ruuhkaisena.

Gilderoy Lockhartin allekirjoitustilaisuus oli täyttänyt kaupan äärimmilleen ja hintelä poika jäi muiden asiakkaiden jalkoihin, mutta se muuttui sinä hetkenä, kun salamavalojen välkkeessä paistatteleva mies huomasi hänet.

Harry ei pitänyt huomion keskipisteenä olemisesta, mutta miehen osoittama huomio sai jotain kummallista aikaan hänen vatsassaan.

Oli kuin miljoona perhosta olisi lehahtanut lentoon siellä ja täyttänyt Harryn hyvällä ololla, kun mies oli halannut häntä ja pörröttänyt hiuksia. Mollyn tai Hermionen rutistavat halaukset eivät vetäneet vertoja Gilderoyn hellälle halaukselle.

Seuraavan kerran hän näki miehen Tylypahkassa, miehen itseriittoisuus olisi varmasti ärsyttänyt häntä, mutta hän muisti vain lämpimän halauksen ja lempeät kädet. Pian hänen muistikuvansa tuli uudestaan todeksi.

— Harry, Harry, Harry, Lockhart sanoi taas ja kurkotti puristamaan Harryn olkapäätä.

— Minä ymmärrän kyllä. On luonnollista haluta lisää heti kun on saanut ensi maistiaisen - ja minä syytän itseäni siitä, että annoin sen maistiaisen sinulle...

Miehen sanat olivat oudot, hämmentävätkin, silti Harry oli valmis kuuntelemaan mitä tahansa, jotta perhoset jatkaisivat lepattamista ja miehen tuoksu pysyisi hänen ympärillään yhtä huumaavana.

Opettajana Gilderoy ei ollut hyvä, mutta kysymykset kirjoista tarjosivat Harrylle jo ensimmäisellä tunnilla kurkistuksen miehen sisimpään.

Mies oli kovin pinnallinen ja itsekeskeinen, mutta jostain syystä silläkään ei ollut merkitystä. Ei, jos mies vain tarjoisi Harrylle läheisyyttä kuten tähänkin asti.

Jälki-istunto toi mukanaan lisää halauksia, hiusten pörrötystä ja ensimmäisen suukon otsalle.

Suukot pysyivät kevyinä ja viattomina läpi vuoden siihen hetkeen saakka, kun miehen unhoituta-loitsu iski takaisin. Harry oli aavistuksen pettynyt, sillä hän olisi ollut valmis antamaan kaiken kunnian seikkailuistaan miehelle, jos tämä olisi vain pyytänyt sitä.

Kaksitoistavuotiaan ehdottomuudella Harry vannoi muistavansa Gilderoyn aina.

Heti kun se olisi mahdollista, hän noutaisi miehen ja tekisi kaikkensa saadakseen tämän takaisin, jotta hän saisi tuntea siipien värinän sisällään ikuisesti. Hän halusi miehen kädet ympärilleen, ne olivat vanginneet hänet sisäänsä kuin perhoshaavi.

...

* * *

...


	8. HarryLorcan

**Ikäraja:** K-7

**Paritus: **Harry/Lorcan d'Eath

**Tyylilaji:** huumoriyritelmä

**Tiivistelmä: **_— Kuka hullu antoi teidän vastuullenne ihmiskohtalot? Minä en antaisi teidän hoitaa edes fletkumatoa!_

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 097. _Oma valinta = taivas ja kaiken maailman ficlettejä "dialogi"_

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Taivaallinen johdatus**

— Miten niin teidän arkistoijallenne on tapahtunut virhe? Minä olen ollut elossa viimeiset seitsemäntoista vuotta, mutta teidän papereittenne mukaan minä olen ollut kuolleena yksivuotiaasta asti. Nyt te ette pysty päästämään minua taivaaseen, koska taivaspaikkani perustuu ensimmäisen ikävuoteni viattomuuteen eikä todelliseen elinaikaani?

— Kyllä, mut-

— Kuka hullu antoi teidän vastuullenne ihmiskohtalot? Minä en antaisi teidän hoitaa edes fletkumatoa!

— Herra Potter, minä ymmärrän teidän harmistuksenne, mutta tällä tasolla tehdyt virheet ovat ikävä kyllä lähes peruuttamattomia. Me emme voi kuin pyrkiä vahingon minimoimiseen byrokratiassa olevien porsaanreikien kautta.

— Hetki hetkeltä tämä paikka alkaa tuntua enemmän helvetiltä kuin taivaalta.

— Ei ole mitään tarvetta loukata minua ja kollegoitani, me teemme parhaamme. Sinä olet erityistapaus jopa meidän mittakaavassamme. Ihmisen kohdatessa varman kuoleman, hänen pitäisi kuolla, jotta hänet voitaisiin herättää henkiin ihmeen kautta, kuten Lasarus. Sinä et kuollut vaan jatkoit elämääsi ilman ihmetekoja. Sellainen sotkee arkistot.

— Hmh. No, miten tämä farssi saadaan selvitettyä?

— Meidän näkemyksemme mukaan paras ratkaisu on liittää sinun kohtalosi toisen tilastollisen mahdottomuuden kanssa, jotta emme sotke useampia ihmiskohtaloita. Taivaallinen johdatus yhdistää Lorcan d'Eathin ja sinun kohtalosi velhomaailman suureksi rakkaustarinaksi, jossa kaksi kuuluisuutta löytää onnen toistensa käsivarsilta. Romanttista eikö totta?

— ...

— Minun ei ehkä olisi pitänyt innostua tuolla lailla. Siitä on vain niin pitkä aika, kun viimeksi pääsin järjestämään kenenkään rakkauselämää. Tiedät varmastikin, että tämä on vastoin oppejamme, mutta koska virhe oli meidän, me joudumme joustamaan säännöistämme.

— ...

— Herra Potter, mikä teille tuli? Tehän olette aivan vihreä kasvoiltanne?

— Minulla ei ole mitään naisia vastaan, eikä myöskään vampyyreita, mutta en kyllä luovu miehuudestani tai rupea lounaaksi edes maailmanrauhan hyväksi! Valitkaa tehtävään joku muu hullu!

— Ei, ei! Ymmärsit väärin, emme me muuta sinua naiseksi. Sitä paitsi herra d'Eath on vain puolivampyyri, mikä siis onkin se tilastollinen mahdottomuus, jonka takia te kaksi sovitte toisillenne. Hänen hittikappaleensa on muuten mahdottoman onnistunut '_Necks to You', _oletko kuullut sen_?_

— En tietääkseni, enkä enää haluakaan kuulla, mutta minulla ei ilmeisesti ole muuta mahdollisuutta.

— Mikä harmi. No, takaisin asiaan siis. Palattuasi takaisin maanpinnalle, kukistat ensin Voldemortin, sitten etsit käsiisi tulevan kumppanisi ja teet hänelle selväksi, että olet ainoa oikea mies hänelle. Se on tehtäväsi. Hyvää päivän jatkoa. Seuraava sielu, täällä on vapaa asiakasneuvoja!

...

* * *

...


	9. HarryRonan

**Ikäraja:** S

**Paritus: **Ronan/Harry

**Tyylilaji:** romanssi

**Tiivistelmä: **_Olevaisen tuolle puolen näkevät silmät kohdistivat katseensa polulle pysähtyneeseen henkilöön._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 040. Näkö, Kaiken maailman ficletit "taivas"

...

* * *

...

**Planeetat tietävät**

Varjot kietoutuivat Kielletyssä metsässä kulkevan hahmon ympärille tehden tästä osan metsää. Vain kuunsirppi antoi valoa ja senkin tiheä lehvistö peitti maanpinnalla kulkevien silmiltä. Kavioiden töminä pehmeällä neulas- ja lehtimatolla sai kulkijan pysähtymään, hän oli jo lähes määräpaikassaan, mutta se ei estänyt häntä olemasta varuillaan.

Äänet kuuluivat vasemmalta, mutta metsän pimeydessä hän ei erottanut juuri muuta kuin vähäistä liikettä. Pian kuitenkin puiden jyhkeiden runkojen välistä astui polulle tuttu hahmo, jopa pimeydessä saattoi nähdä, kuinka karva kiilteli punertavana miehen kyljillä.

Olevaisen tuolle puolen näkevät silmät kohdistivat katseensa polulle pysähtyneeseen henkilöön.

— Jupiterin asema Orionin vyössä kertoi, että tulet luokseni turvallisesti, mutta silti kiirehdin paikalle. Viime tapaamisestamme on aikaa, eikä odotus ollut yhtään helpompaa, vaikka tiesimmekin sen pituuden edeltä käsin, surumielinen ääni totesi.

Ronanin kasvoilla ei surusta ollut merkkiäkään, vain hillittyä tyytyväisyyttä.

— Minäkin ikävöin sinua, Harry totesi ja kohotti kätensä kentaurin parrakkaalle poskelle hellään tervehdykseen.

— Kaikki merkit ovat suotuisia rituaalille, mutta oletko sinä valmis ottamaan paikkasi laumassa?

— Olen ollut valmis siitä päivästä lähtien, kun planeetat johdattivat meidät ensimmäisen kerran yhteen. Sinun vierelläsi osana laumaa on minun paikkani, jos vain taivaat antavat sille siunauksensa.

— Riisu silloin yltäsi ihmisvaatteet ja ota vastaan nektari, jolla jumalat antavat sinulle kentaurin muodon. Tämä muutos on pysyvä, tämän jälkeen ei paluuta ihmisyyteen ole. Niin ovat jumalat päättäneet aikojen alussa, niin on aina ollut ja niin on aina oleva.

Niillä sanoilla alkoi rituaali, jollaista ei yksikään ulkopuolinen koskaan päässyt todistamaan, läsnä olivat metsä, taivas ja kentaurit.

Seuraavana aamuna koulusta lähetetty etsintäpartio löysi vain kasan vaatteita, silmälasit ja katkaistun sauvan. Harry Potteria ei enää ollut olemassa.

Kielletyssä metsässä Ronan tarkkaili planeettojen liikkeitä vierellään Folos, kentauri, jonka silmät olivat yhtä vihreät kuin vasta versonut ruoho.

...

* * *

...


	10. HarryNagini

**Ikäraja: **K-13

**Tyylilaji: **Romanssi ja huumori

**Paritukset: **Harry/Nagini

**Varoitukset: **Tulkinnanvarainen zoofilia

**Tiivistelmä: **_Luikertelin siis muina käärmeinä Voldemortin päämajaan, joka kaiken järjen vastaisesti sijaitsi tyypin jästi-isän kartanossa._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 078. Missä? ja Kaiken maailman ficletit "_minä-kertoja_"

**K/H:** Jos asiasta koskaan olikaan mitään epäselvyyttä, niin tämä ficletti todistaa kiistattomasti omituisuuteni :P

...

* * *

...

**Suomuiset sulot**

En voi syyttä ketään muuta kuin itseäni tilanteesta, jossa nyt olen. Ystäväni sanoisivat tämän olevan tyypillistä tuuriani, sitä mitä idioottimaisista suunnitelmistani yleensäkin seuraa.

Joku aika sitten kyllästyin piilottelemaan Voldemortilta ja lähdin animaagihahmossani tekemään tyypistä selvää. Ajattelin, että jos attentaatti epäonnistuisi, niin ainahan voisin vakoilla pahisten katalia suunnitelmia peitehahmoni suojissa, ja siten auttaa kiltaa taistelussa pahanvoimia vastaan.

Luikertelin siis muina käärmeinä Voldemortin päämajaan, joka kaiken järjen vastaisesti sijaitsi tyypin jästi-isän kartanossa. Viihtyisämpi lukaali se kuitenkin oli verrattuna killan piilopaikkaan, ja lämpimämpi, jota erityisesti arvostin suomuisessa olomuodossani.

Erityisen mukavaksi paikka muuttui, kun haistoin kielelläni jumalaisen tuoksun, joka oli parempaa kuin vahvinkaan amortentia. Seurasin tuoksua unohtaen kaiken muun, enkä katunut päätöstäni, sillä löysin kasvihuoneen huumaavan vehreyden keskeltä elämäni naisen.

Tuo ihana nainen kietoutui kanssani, meidän vartalomme muodostivat sensuellisti aaltoillen yhtyvän käärmepunoksen. Pariutumisemme täyttymys oli siihen astisen elämäni huippukohta, olin täysin rakastunut. Suomuinen kylki toista vasten loikoilimme lämpölampun suloisessa hehkussa.

Vasta huuman haihduttua tajusin harrastaneeni seksiä Naginin kanssa, ja pakenin paikalta paniikin vallassa, kuten kuka tahansa itseään kunnioittava velho.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut tarinan loppu, vaikka niin voisi kuvitella, sillä pojan-joka-elää ei ole kovin suotavaa heilastella pääpahiksen lemmikkikäärmeen kanssa.

Kaksi päivää sitten Nagini ilmestyi huoneeseeni killan päämajassa. Sitä, miten naiseni sinne tiensä löysi, en tiedä. Mutta hän ei kavalla minua Voldemortille, siitä olen varma, sillä ihana naiseni tuli luokseni synnyttämään kiihkeän kohtaamisemme hedelmän.

Minusta tuli yhdessä vuorokaudessa kahdenkymmenenseitsemän terveen käärmeenpoikasen tuore yksinhuoltajaisä.

Eikä outouteni rajoitu käärmeisyyteen. Ehei, vaan minä olen yhä täysin rakastunut lasteni äitiin. En osaa ajatella ketään muuta naista rinnalleni kuin Naginin, vaikka on selvää, ettei suhteellamme ole tulevaisuutta.

Nyt on kuitenkin lopetettava tarinointi, sillä lapsillani on nälkä.

...

* * *

...


	11. Atanas SevarViktor Krum

**Otsikko: **Huispausta ja mustasukkaisuutta

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Ikäraja: **K-7

**Henkilöt: **Atanas Sevar/Viktor Krum

**Tyylilaji: **AU, romanssi ja hippunen angstia

**Varoitukset: **Eipä taida olla

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Luulin sinun jo saaneen onnittelusuudelman siltä Tylypahkan aikaiselta kullanmurultasi Hermoninnyltä_...

**Haasteet: **Slash10, FF100 sana 037. Kuulo ja Kaiken maailman ficlettejä "kuolematon"

**A/N: **Tämä on spin-off vielä julkaisemattomasta ja keskeneräisestä ficistä, mutta valitsemani hahmon nimi sopi niin herkullisesti ficletti haasteeseen, että oli ihan pakko kirjoittaa ficin parin tulevaisuudesta. Finissä postasin tämän ennen, kuin olin perustanut omaa ketjua ficleteilleni, joten nyt kun tällainen ketju täällä FFnetissä on sopivasti, niin lisäsin tämän tänne.

Ollakseni spoilaamatta ficciä pahemmin, niin kerron vain sen, että Atanas Sevar ei ole OC, vaan yksi canonin hahmoista, joka on saanut itselleen adoption kautta bulgarialaisen nimen.

...

* * *

...

_**Huispausta ja mustasukkaisuutta**_

Huispausottelun melu oli jäänyt taakse, mutta hotellin hiljaisuudessa Atanas kuuli sen yhä korvissaan.

Suosionosoitukset, aplodit, selostajan vahvistettu ääni ja vastapuolen kannattajien buuaukset saivat hänen pulssinsa nopeutumaan ja jännityksen kietoutumaan kerälle vatsan pohjaan yhä, vaikka vuosien olisi kuvitellut turruttaneen hänen intonsa.

Huispaus oli niin erottamaton osa hänen lapsuuttaan ja nuoruuttaan Bulgariassa ja Durmstrangissa, joten ei ollut ihme, että siitä tuli myös osa hänen parisuhdettaan ja aikuisuuttaan.

Viktoria ymmärtääkseen täytyi ymmärtää tämän rakkautta lajiin ja olla valmis jakamaan mies urheilun kanssa. Atanakselle vaikeinta oli ottelun jälkeinen odotus, kun ei tiennyt, milloin mies pääsisi pois joukkuetoverien, lehdistön ja ihailijoiden kynsistä.

Jästihotellin hissin kello kilahti kerroksen kohdalla, raskaat askeleet kokolattiamatolla toivat hetki hetkeltä Viktoria lähemmäksi heidän huonettaan. Atanas ei tehnyt elettäkään siirtyäkseen pois ikkunalaudalta, josta hän katseli kaupungin pääkadun yllättävän verkkaista liikennettä.

Ovi kolahti kiinni, mutta Atanaksen katse ei irtautunut hämärään haipuvasta katunäkymästä.

— Enkö onnistunut ottelussa odotetusti? Vai miellyttikö sinua enemmän Englannin etsijän lentotyyli ja ulkonäkö, kun en saakaan lämmintä vastaanottoa?

Kädet kietoutuivat Atanaksen ympärille kiusoittelevien kuiskausten hyväillessä kaulan herkkää ihoa. Atanas värisi mielihyvästä, jota turvallinen ja voimakas syleily vahvisti. Tässä oli hänen paikkansa, eikä hän halunnut kuvitella elämää ilman Viktoria. Sitä elämää, jota olisi hallinnut sota Voldemortia vastaan.

Ajatus nosti pintaan kuvan kiharahiuksisesta englannittaresta kentän reunalla vilkuttamassa Viktorille.

— Sinä olet ainoa etsijä, jonka menestyksellä on minulle merkitystä. Mutta luulin sinun jo saaneen onnittelusuudelman siltä Tylypahkan aikaiselta kullanmurultasi, Hermoninnyltä, vai mikä hänen nimensä olikaan, Atanas sanoi mustasukkaisuuden värittämällä äänellä.

— Pötyä, tiedät varsin hyvin, ettei hän ole muuta kuin yksi pieni osa muistojani kolmivelhoturnajaisista. Jos se yhtään huojentaa mieltäsi, niin tyttö näyttää pitävän enemmän punapäisistä huispaajista, sillä hän oli katsomassa Englannin pitäjän suoritusta. Mustasukkaisuus ei pue sinua, Atanakseni, mies-joka-vei-sydämeni, Viktor kuiskasi hymyillen ja suuteli Harryn niskaa.

Atanas kääntyi kohtaamaan huulet huulillaan, mustasukkaisuus suli kuin jää Rilan huipulta kesäisin. Elämä oli liian lyhyt katkeruuteen, kuolemattomallekin.

...

* * *

...

**Sanastoa: **nimi Atanas tarkoittaa kuolematonta. Eikä kyseessä ollut lipsahdus, kun nimi vaihtui kesken kaiken Harryksi, kyseessä siis yksi ja sama henkilö.


	12. HarryPercy

**Otsikko: **Brightonin sateenvarjot

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Ikäraja: **K-11

**Tyylilaji: **Draama, romantisoitu angsti ja EWE

**Paritukset: **Harry/Percy (Percy/Penelope)

**Varoitukset: **epäuskottavan romanttisia ajatuksia ja angstin pilaamista yliromanttisella kuvailulla. Syytän täysin kappalevalintaani edellä mainituista.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Miehen sinisten silmien katse kuitenkin kätkeytyi usein silmälasien heijastuksen taakse, mutta Harry pystyi kuvittelemaan niissä välähtävän määrätietoisuuden, älykkyyden ja lempeyden._

**Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä**: FF100 sana 066. Sade, Kolmen ficin haaste III: kappaleena Cherbourgin sateenvarjot - Anu Hälvä ja Vuodenaikahaaste - syksy (lempivuodenaika).

**A/N:** täysi fiilistely ficletti kappaleen pohjalta. Jouduin lisäämään Anun versioon ranskankielisen säkeistön, koska tekstin asettelu ei olisi muuten toiminut. Heittomerkit ja muut puuttuvat ranskasta, koska ne ovat kuluneesta, rypistyneestä, haalistuneesta yms. monisteesta suoraan kopioitu, eikä siitä siis erottanut mahdollisia erikoismerkkejä kirjainten yllä. Pahoittelen, etten jaksanut niitä tarkistaa, koska en vain yksinkertaisesti enää muista miten ne menivät ilman apuja.

...

* * *

...

_**Brightonin sateenvarjot**_

_Tuuli kulkee puiden alla kuunnellen,_

_sumu liikkuu kasvoillani tunnen sen._

_Aalto rantaan heittää kuohun valkoisen,_

_silloin rakkahin muistan vain sun._

_..._

Brightonin kesäisin ihmispaljouteen hukkuvat rannat olivat lähes autiot myöhäissyksyn synkkinä iltoina.

Lasten iloista naurua ei kuulunut aaltojen kohinan säestämänä, eikä aasien hirnunta kaikunut rantabulevardia kannattelevista seinämistä. Jäätelönmyyjien värikkäät päivänvarjot olivat piilossa varastoissa ja ainoat väriläikät rantahietikolla olivat tuulen mukanaan kuljettamat pikaruokakääreet ja muut roskat.

Sumun keskeltä saattoi vain hämärästi erottaa Brightonin kuuluisan laiturin huvittelupaikkojen värivalot, mutta niiden kutsu ei läpäissyt rannalla seisovan nuorukaisen synkkiä mietteitä.

...

_Masto keinuu, tuulen voiman tunnustaa,_

_kadun pintaan sateen laulu lankeaa,_

_katse kantaa odottaen ruudun taa,_

_silloin rakkahin muistan vain sun._

_..._

Hän oli aina kuvitellut, että häntäkin varten oli olemassa jotain parempaa, jotain onnelliseksi tekevää. Mutta niin ei ollut. Ei hän muuten olisi seisonut keskellä autiota rantaa tuijottamassa horisonttiin näkemättä sitä.

Eikä hän olisi hukkunut muistoihin kesästä, jollaista hän ei koskaan enää kokisi. Hänen onnellisuutensa oli kuin päiväkorento yhtä loistava ja kaunis, mutta lyhyt ikäinen. Kesällä hän oli odottanut syksyä ja romanttisia kävelyjä yhteisen, rohkelikon väreissä koreilevan, sateenvarjon alla.

Syksyllä kadut olisivat sateesta huolimatta tunnelmallisia, kun katuvalot heijastuisivat lätäköistä, joiden pinta väreili sadepisaroiden osuessa niihin.

...

_Ja kello, joka seinälläni raksuttaa, _

_ei palasiksi päiviäni koskaan saa, _

_vaan pidemmiksi yhä aina vain ne käy, _

_eikä sua vielä näy._

_..._

Hän paleli mereltä puhaltavan tuulen läpäistessä hänen sumusta kostean takkinsa. Mutta hän ei halunnut palata tyhjään asuntoon, jossa minuuttiviisarin naksahdus kaikui seinistä ja muistutti siitä, kuinka kauan hän oli jo ollut yksin.

Öisin hän tuijotti viisarien liikettä, jotta pysyisi hereillä ja saisi pidettyä unet loitolla.

Sillä unien valheelliset lupaukset paremmasta huomisesta olivat pahempia kuin Voldemortin lähettämät näyt, koska ne herättivät toivon paremmasta vain murskatakseen unelmat aamulla realismin iskiessä kasvoihin.

...

_Tuuli kulkee, poskiani viilentää,_

_sumun jälkeen tähdet jälleen välkähtää,_

_kysymykset vastausta vaille jää,_

_missä kuljetkaan, muistan vain sun._

_..._

Aamuisin _Päivän Profeetan_ etusivulla olisi heti ensimmäinen muistutus siitä, miksi hän oli yksin asunnossaan. Tuoretta taikaministeriä käsittelevät artikkelit saivat ansaittua palstatilaa kaikissa velhomaailman julkaisuissa, ja hänen sormensa karkasivat kuin huomaamatta silittämään kuvissa olevan nuoren ministerin poskea hellästi.

Hän oli ylpeä siitä, että mies oli saavuttanut unelmansa, vaikka juuri se oli repinyt rikki hänen omat unelmansa.

Taikaministerin imagolle ei sopinut homoseksuaalisuus, ei, vaikka kumppani olisikin ollut poika-joka-kukisti-Voldemortin.

...

_Ja kello, joka seinälläni raksuttaa, _

_ei palasiksi päiviäni koskaan saa, _

_vaan pidemmiksi yhä aina vain ne käy, _

_eikä sua vielä näy._

_..._

Mustavalkoisista kuvista huolimatta, Harry saattoi kuvitella, kuinka punaiset hiukset hehkuivat salamavalojen välkkeessä, joka sai pisamat miehen kasvoilla vaalenemaan.

Miehen sinisten silmien katse kuitenkin kätkeytyi usein silmälasien heijastuksen taakse, mutta Harry pystyi kuvittelemaan niissä välähtävän määrätietoisuuden, älykkyyden ja lempeyden.

Ainoa kuva, jota hän inhosi oli se, jossa taikaministeri seisoi virkatalonsa parvekkeella sateenvarjon alla pitämässä virkaanastujaispuhettaan paikalle kokoontuneiden velhojen ja noitien joukolle. Kaikkien avustajien keskellä ministeri näytti orvolta, eikä mies näyttänyt huomaavan yhden avustajan intensiivistä katsetta.

Harry kuitenkin huomasi sen ja oli varma, että Penelopella oli yhä tunteita Percyä kohtaan.

...

_Tuuli kulkee, poskiani viilentää,_

_sumun jälkeen tähdet jälleen välkähtää,_

_kysymykset vastausta vaille jää,_

_missä kuljetkaan, muistan vain sun._

_..._

Mutta saattaisiko Percy yhä välittää Penelopesta? Naisesta, josta mies saisi ministerin arvolle sopivan puolison, jos niin olisi.

Kuinka aitoja olivat Percyn aamuyöstä kuiskaamat rakkauden tunnustukset? Kenties ne olivat vain rakastelusta raukean mielen tuottamia latteuksia, joiden varaan ei voinut rakentaa mitään kestävää.

Nousuveden kastellessa Harryn tennarit läpikotaisin havahtui hän ajatuksistaan. Loppujen lopuksi sillä ei ollut väliä, rakastiko Percy häntä, vai ei. Harryn tunteet olivat muuttumattomat, eikä hän enää jaksanut valvoa öitään kaivaten jotain, joka oli yhtä tavoittamaton kuin tähdet.

Laskuveden paljastamalla rannalla lojui yksinäinen punakeltainen sateenvarjo.

...

_Non je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi,_

_Je ne pourrai pas ne pars pas j'en mourrai _

_un instant sans toi et je n'existe pas, _

_Mais mon amour ne me quitte pas_

_..._

* * *

_..._


	13. HarryRemus ja HarryFenrir

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11

**Paritus:** viitteellinen Harry/Remus

**Tyylilaji:** draama ripauksella romantiikkaa

**Varoitukset:** Suhde yksipuolista ihastusta oppilaan suunnalta, eli ei pedofiliaa

**Haasteet**: FF100 sana 020. Väritön ja Kaiken maailman ficletit II 2.10. -8.10.2010 "Minäkertoja ja ei dialogia"

**K/H:** Postaan koko Lupus-sarjan tänne FFnettiin yhtenä lukuna, vaikka tässä on kolme itsenäistä osaa ja paritusta. Näin ei tarvitse etsiä jatko-osia muiden postauksien joukosta ja lukeminen ehkä helpottuu jonkin verran.

Lukuiloa siis itse kullekin!

...

* * *

...

**Homo homini lupus est**

_ihminen on ihmiselle susi _

Lupus-sarjan 1. osa

Junassa en huomannut sitä, enkä ehkä kunnolla edes mörön karkottamistunnin nostattamien tunteiden keskellä. Mutta sitä seuraavilla tunneilla tietoisuuteni laitamilla alkoi herätä jotain kummallista, joka sai aistini herkistymään ja täyttämään koko olemukseni kaipuulla.

Se oli villiä ja alkukantaista, jossa oli lupaus vapaudesta, voimasta ja jostain jolle en osannut vielä antaa nimeä, mutta jota siitä huolimatta halusin. Kaikki tuo liittyi uuteen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaamme, professori Lupiniin.

Tylyahopäivänä hänen toimistossaan tunsin kaiken voimakkaammin kuin aiemmin, oli suorastaan ylivoimaista keskittyä mihinkään muuhun.

Halusin koskettaa professorin ihoa, jotta pääsisin lähemmäksi kaikkea sitä, mitä aistimukseni lupasivat. Hänen ojentaessaan teemukia hänen sormensa koskettivat omiani, enkä pystynyt peittämään kehoani ravistelevia väristyksiä. Professori luuli minun palelevan ja loitsi takan liekit kuumemmiksi.

Ehkä niin oli parempi, sillä Kalkaroksen tuoma juoma muutti kaiken.

Vasta myöhemmin tajusin, kuinka oikeassa olin luullessani sitä myrkyksi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut myrkkyä, joka tappaisi ihmisen.

Mutta se tappoi, tai pikemminkin tahrasi ja tukahdutti kaiken sen lumoavan voiman ja alkukantaisuuden, jonka läsnäoloa janosin ja rakastin. Juoma muutti professorin valjuksi kopioksi entisestä, kuin hehkuvin värein maalattu taulu olisi muuttunut harmaaksi ja huomiota herättämättömäksi.

Pettymys tuntui murskaavalta, kunnes myöhemmin professorin värit olivat jälleen läsnä. Suojeliustuntien myötä huomasin, että muutos noudatti tiettyä rytmiä, joka sai todellisen merkityksen vasta rääkyvässä röttelössä Hermionen sanojen myötä.

Ihmissusi.

Kaikki Kalkaroksen tunnilla opittu palasi mieleeni, ihmisen ja eläimen muodostama symbioosi, monien mielestä kirous, mutta minun silmissäni maailmassa ei ollut mitään kauniimpaa kuin muutoksen hallitsevuus ja suden villi vapaus.

Järkytys Remuksen katseessa ja torjuvat sanat, kun pyysin häntä tutustuttamaan minut muihin ihmissusiin, eivät saaneet minua luopumaan haaveestani. Häneltä piilotin haaveeni puhumalla ihmissusien oikeuksista vapauteen olla omia itseään.

En valehdellut, mutta hän ymmärsi sanani omalla tavallaan väärin, kuten olin arvellutkin ja se suojeli totuutta sanoissani. Hän ei ymmärtänyt suden kutsua, ei kuullut kuun suloisia lupauksia, vaan hylkäsi osan itseään, halveksi ja kahlehti sutensa.

Minä säälin häntä.

...

* * *

...

**Ikäsuositus:** K-13

**Paritus:** Harry/fiktiiviset ihmissudet

**Tyylilaji:** Draama kaiketi

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 083. "Ja" ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. "Sopimaton kirja"

**Tiivistelmä:** _Uneni muuttivat sanat kuviksi ja heräsin joka kerta hikisenä, tärisevänä ja tyydytettynä. _

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Lupus in sermone **

_(Siinä paha missä mainitaan)_

Lupus-sarjan 2. osa

Viistokujan kirjakauppojen pöllömyynnistä tilaamani teokset eivät sisältäneet sitä, mitä kaipasin. Niissä oli kyllä runsain mitoin informaatiota, mutta kaikesta huokui kirjoittajien inho ja pelko ihmissusia kohtaan, joka usein lähenteli vihaa.

Kirjat olivat kuitenkin ainoa keinoni päästä lähemmäksi pakkomiellettäni, rakkauteni kohdetta ja suurinta unelmaani.

Ironinen onnenpotku oli se, että Dudleyn kakkoshuoneen hyllyt olivat täynnä niitä niin sanottuja sopimattomia kirjoja, joiden he olisivat ennen Tylypahkaan menoani sanoneet antavan vaarallisia vaikutteita minulle.

Jästien kirjoittamat fantasiakirjat olivat velhojen tietokirjoja onnistuneempia ihmissusien olemuksen ja laumakäyttäytymisen elävöittämisessä. Niissä ihmissusien hurjuus kuvattiin ansaitsemalla kunnioituksella jopa romantisoituna, vaikka ne vilisivät väärinkäsityksiä ja virheitä.

Tarinoiden sudet vaihtelivat liian lempeistä nautinnollisen julmiin, osa tarinoista suorastaan huokui eroottista latausta, intohimoa ja silkkaa seksiä. Seksiä oli kuvauksissa ruskettuneista vartaloista, karvaisista rinnoista, lihaksikkaista käsivarsista ja petomaisista hymyistä.

Uneni muuttivat sanat kuviksi ja heräsin joka kerta hikisenä, tärisevänä ja tyydytettynä. Ei edes kolmivelhoturnaus neljäntenä vuotena karkottanut unia ja unelmia.

Hermionen S.Y.L.K.Y. into sai minut havaitsemaan, kuinka ymmärtämättömiä ystäväni olivat. Ron hyväksyi ja ymmärsi vain niitä olentoja, joita ei mielletty pimeyden otuksiksi. Hermione puolestaan inhimillisti jokaisen olennon, hän ei ymmärtänyt niiden todellista luonnetta. Ei, vaikka kotitontut itse vastustivat hänen ajamiaan oikeuksia.

Ajauduin vähitellen erilleni heistä, kuitenkin näennäisesti pidin kiinni ystävyydestämme.

Viimeisen koetuksen päättyminen hautausmaalle oli järkytyksestä huolimatta lupaus paremmasta huomisesta. Uudelleen syntynyt Voldemort oli tietoinen halustani olla ihmissusi. Hän tarjosi minulle mahdollisuutta elää unelmani todeksi, sillä ehdolla, että antaisin hänelle uskollisen ihmissuden muuttaa minut.

Myöntyminen merkitsisi sitä, että minusta tulisi uuden laumani myötä hänen kannattajansa, sillä lauma seurasi alphansa esimerkkiä. Alphan vastustaminen oli lähes sama kuin itsemurha, etenkin jos alpha olisi yhtä pelätty kuin Fenrir Harmaaselkä.

Minä tartuin tilaisuuteen.

Silti minulla oli edessä kahden vuoden odotus. Aika, joka oli täynnä turhauttavaa muka taistelua vihollista vastaan, josta oli tullut liittolaiseni ja ainoa todellinen mahdollisuuteni tulla ihmissudeksi. Täyteluku elämäni tarinassa läheni loppuaan, pian saavuttaisiin kirjan huipentumaan ja epilogiin.

...

* * *

...

**Ikäsuositus:** K-15

**Paritus**: Harry/Fenrir

**Tyylilaji:** Rujoa romantiikkaa erittäin AU

**Varoitukset**: pikkuisen verta ja vähemmän hellää seksiä, mutta ei tarkkaa kuvailua.

**Haasteet**: FF100 sana 017. Ruskea ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. 11.7 - 16.7.2010 "Jos tahdot olla onnellinen, ole."

**Tiivistelmä:** _Fenrir tarttui minua niskasta ja pakotti huulemme yhteen rajusti, veren maku leimasi ensisuudelmaamme._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Lupercalia **

_(Roomalainen sudenjuhla)*_

Lupus-sarjan 3. osa

Olin varma, että kuudennen vuoden joulu olisi täysi fiasko, sillä vietin sitä Kotikolossa. Ginny roikkui minussa kiinni kuin takiainen, ja oli yhtä häiritsevä. Olin raivoissani itselleni siitä, että edes olin suostunut lähtemään pois Tylypahkasta. Jouluaaton tapahtumat saivat kuitenkin minut muuttamaan mieleni.

Taloa ympäröivien liekkien keskeltä kuulin kutsun, eikä minun tarvinnut miettiä vastaisinko siihen.

Olin ovesta ulkona ennen kuin kukaan muu edes huomasi, että jotain oli vialla. Bellatrix ivasi ja yllytti minua sanoillaan, tarjoten minulle loistavan syyn syöksyä liekkimereen. Juoksin, kovempaa kuin koskaan, kellanruskeat korret väistyivät tieltäni ja piilottivat minut katseilta.

Vasta kun kaikki muut äänet haipuivat kaukaisuuteen, uskalsin pysähtyä. Tiesin, että hän löytäisi minut, missä sitten olisinkin. Hengitykseni tasaantui, mutta sydämeni rummutus jatkui kiivaana, se paljasti minussa heränneen toiveikkuuden.

Kahahdus ja murahdus julistivat hänen ilmaantumistaan, katseeni liukui vahvoista, farkkujen peittämistä, reisistä paljaana olevaan rintaan, jota koristivat hopeanharmaat ja ruskeat karvat.

Miehen kasvot karkeine ja voimakkaine piirteineen olivat paremmat kuin villeimmät kuvitelmani. Kasvot eivät olleet komeat sanan perinteisessä merkityksessä, mutta niistä kuvastuva kesyttämättömyys ja hurjuus saivat vatsani tuhannelle solmulle silkasta halusta.

Fenrir tarttui minua niskasta ja pakotti huulemme yhteen rajusti, veren maku leimasi ensisuudelmaamme. Miehen kynnet kaivautuivat kaulani pehmeään ihoon ja kipu sai minut antautumaan koko olemuksellani hänen omakseen.

Fenrir urahti tyytyväisyydestä.

Hän työntyi, täytti ja merkitsi minut kokonaan armotta, keskittyen vain omaan nautintoonsa. Lauettuaan hän jäi ylleni odottamaan kuun nousua taivaalle, eikä kumpikaan meistä kiinnittänyt huomiota pellolla kaikuville taistelun äänille.

Kuun valon siivilöityessä korsien välistä paljastui katseelleni siihen astisen elämäni kaunein näky, myrkyistä puhdas ihmissusi valmiina liittämään minut kaltaistensa joukkoon. Hampaiden upotessa ojentamaani kaulaan kehoani ravisteli muutoksen lisäksi orgasmi.

Olin saavuttanut täydellisyyden.

Killan saapuessa paikalle, he löysivät vain tallautuneita heiniä, joissa saattoi erottaa ruskeaksi kuivunutta verta. Fenrir ja minä olimme silloin jo kaukana metsässä, me juoksimme kilpaa tuulen kanssa ja meidän ulvontamme ylisti kuuta satojen muiden susien tavoin.

...

* * *

...

*Romuluksen ja Remuksen kasvattaneen suden kunniaksi vietetty juhla noin 15. helmikuuta, juhlassa palvottuna jumalana mainitaan yleensä **Faunus** metsän ja villin luonnon jumala.


	14. SiriusJames ja SiriusMuita

**Ikäraja:** K-13

**Paritus:** Sirius/monia, James/Lily ja James/Sirius

**Varoitukset:** kyseenalaista moraalia, viittauksia seksiin ja mainintoina kuolemia

**Tiivistelmä:** _Päivät hän nukkui paeten Remuksen kysyvää ja surullista katsetta, joka olisi voinut rikkoa illuusion, jossa hän halusi elää._

**Haasteet:** Kaiken maailman fikletit 2. "Vanheneminen", kolmen ficin haaste III (Cherbourgin sateenvarjot: Anu Hälvä) ja FF100 sana 071. Rikki.

...

* * *

...

**Kertakäyttöunelmia **

Harmaat raidat hallitsivat aikanaan ihailua osakseen saaneita lähes mustia lainehtivia hiuksia, jotka kehystivät aristokraattisilla piirteillä siunattuja kasvoja.

Suorastaan laskelmoidun huoliteltu olemus ja flirttaileva hymy eivät onnistuneet pyyhkimään täysin olemattomiin väsymystä, vuosien jättämiä jälkiä, surua ja rikkinäisyyttä. Harva kuitenkaan kiinnitti niihin huomiota klubin hedonistisessa ilmapiirissä, täällä etsittiin hetken hurmiota ja täytettiin kertakäyttöisiä unelmia.

Sirius oli tässä ympäristössä omimmillaan, nautinnon metsästyksen tuoma päihdyttävä innostus sai unohtamaan sen, ettei hän ollut onnistunut pitämään kiinni pysyvästä onnesta.

Maatessaan seksistä raukeana nimettömän ja kasvottoman hoidon vieressä hotellihuoneen hämärässä, hän saattoi kuvitella tässä olevan kaiken sen mitä hän elämässään tarvitsi. Jatkuvaa ihailua ikääntymisestä huolimatta, itsensä haastaminen vaikeasti tavoiteltavan saaliin viettelemiseen ja toistuvasti saavutettu nautinnon huipentuma.

Elämä yhtä suurta orgasmia.

Päivät hän nukkui paeten Remuksen kysyvää ja surullista katsetta, joka olisi voinut rikkoa illuusion, jossa hän halusi elää. Toisen todellisuuden, jossa hän ei ollut koskaan rakastanut ja menettänyt Jamesia. Tehnyt vääriä valintoja, jotka johtivat hänen omaan syyttömänä vangitsemiseen ja toiseen suureen menetykseen.

Sirius oli paennut vankilasta suojellakseen Harrya, kummipoikaansa, vain kuullakseen pojan kuolleen viisivuotiaana tapaturmaisesti sukulaistensa hoivissa.

Lily oli vienyt häneltä Jamesin rakkauden, Voldemort vei kaiken toivon rakkauden uudelleen voittamisesta ja Lilyn sisar perheineen riisti häneltä sen ainoan henkilön Jamesin lisäksi, jota Sirius rakasti enemmän kuin elämää itseään.

Hänelle ei ollut jäänyt mitään muuta kuin syyllisyys ja kaipuu.

Silloin, kun hänellä ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää, hän teki elämänsä ensimmäisen viisaan ratkaisun, hakeutui Remuksen luo ja kertoi koko tarinan. Hänet julistettiin vapaaksi mieheksi kaksitoista vuotta liian myöhään.

Siriuksen silmät tavoittivat pähkinänruskean silmäparin tanssijoiden keskeltä. Täyteläisyytensä menettäneet huulet kääntyivät hurmaavaan hymyyn ja martinilasia pitelevä käsi nousi tottuneesti tervehdykseen. Hämillinen välähdys nuorukaisen silmissä oli ensimmäinen merkki siitä, että tämän iltainen saalis oli kaadettavissa.

Ehkä mikään ei lopulta ollutkaan muuttunut. Samalla tavoin hän metsästi aikanaan, kun kuvitteli mustasukkaisuudella palauttavansa Jamesin rakkauden. Silloin saalis ei koskaan kuitenkaan ollut yli neljäkymmentä vuotta häntä nuorempi.

...

* * *

...


	15. HermioneMillicent

**Ikäsuositus: **K-7

**Paritus: **Millicent/Hermione

**Tyylilaji:** EWE, draama, angsti ja fluffy

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 073. Valo, Kaiken maailman ficletit 2 - vanhoista "Runo"

**Sanoja:** 300

**Tiivistelmä:** _Kuraveriseen, etenkin toiseen tyttöön, ihastuminen oli vastoin luihuisia sitovia käyttäytymissääntöjä._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Erilainen runotyttö**

Millicent saattoi yhä tuntea hennon vartalon naiseuteen heräävät muodot käsissään ja tiesi, että toisen silmissä tilanne oli pelkästään väkivaltainen. Se oli kuitenkin ainoa tapa, jolla Millicent saattoi tyttöä koskettaa julkisesti.

Kuraveriseen, etenkin toiseen tyttöön, ihastuminen oli vastoin luihuisia sitovia käyttäytymissääntöjä. Morgana kiehnäsi emäntänsä jaloissa saadakseen silityksiä, mutta Millicent halusi säilyttää muiston ihastuksensa kohteesta käsiensä iholla pidempään.

Hänen tunteensa olivat tuoreita, silti hän harkitsi niiden hautaamista. Sillä kuinka kukaan voisi koskaan ihastua hänen kaltaiseen tyttöön, joka oli miehekkäämpi kuin ikäisensä pojat. Kyyneleet polttivat hapon tavoin Millicentin silmiä, ne syövyttivät itsetunnon riekaleiksi muiden luihuisten katseiden tavoittamattomissa.

Vain Morganan märkä turkki todisti kyyneleiden olemassa olosta.

...

Hermione heräsi sairaalasiivessä nousevan auringon ensi säteisiin, hiljaisuus valon valkoisesta oranssiksi värjäämässä salissa oli lähes täydellinen. Aamuaurinko kultasi yöpöydällä olevat kortit ja lahjat, kissankorvaisen tytön silmät osuivat yöllä pöydälle ilmestyneeseen uuteen korttiin.

Varovasti, kuin peläten hiljaisuuden rikkoutuvan, Hermione kurottautui ottamaan kortin käteensä.

Se ei ollut yhtä näyttävä kuin professori Lockhartin, eikä myöskään yhtä vaatimaton kuin Harryn hätäisesti kyhäämä kortti. Jostain syystä kortti tuntui merkityksellisemmältä kuin yksikään muista, vaikka hän tiesi, että moni korteista kertoi aidosta välittämisestä. Sisäsivulle kirjoitettu runo oli yhtä aikaa kaunis ja surullinen, se kertoi yksipuolisesta, salatusta rakkaudesta, jonka maailma tuomitsi.

Hermionen oli hetken vaikea hengittää.

...

Millicent istui Tylypahkan junassa kahdeksatta kertaa syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä. Hän ei ollut vuosien varrella muuttunut naisellisemmaksi tai kauniimmaksi, mutta hän oli viimeinkin hyväksynyt itsensä. Eikä itsevarmuus ollut pelkkä naamio, jonka takana todellinen Millie piilotteli.

Sota oli muuttanut maailmaa enemmän kuin tummahiuksista naista. Millien kädessä oli runokirja, jonka säkeet hän osasi ulkoa.

Vaunuosaston ovi kolahti ja aamuauringon säteet saattoivat ovesta astuvaa naiseksi muuttunutta tyttöä sisälle.

Hymy valaisi Millicentin kasvoja enemmän kuin aurinko ja hänen viereensä istuva nainen vastasi siihen pujottamalla sirot sormensa Millien vahvojen sormien lomaan.

— Minkä runon sinä minulle tänään luet? Hermione kysyi painaessaan päänsä Millien olalle.

...

* * *

...


	16. HarryViktor, HermRon, HarryRon

**Ikäsuositus**: K-7

**Tyylilaji**: EWE, angstista romantiikka ja suhdearkea

**Paritukset**: Hermione/Ron, Viktor/Harry ja Harry/Ron

**Varoitukset**: tarinan taustalla Mpreg ja viittauksia pettämiseen

**Tiivistelmä**: _Silti Hermionesta oli helpompaa katsoa Ronia kuin pöydän toiselle puolelle, jolla heidän päivällisvieraansa istuivat_.

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 058. Päivällinen ja kaiken maailman ficletit 2. "Vastakohdat vetävät puoleensa"

**Sanamäärä**: 500

...

* * *

...

**Pääruokalajina itsepetosta**

Hermione seisoi pöydän päässä ja annosteli ruokaa lautasille, höyrytettyjä kasviksia ja salaattia (omasta kasvimaasta tai lähitiloilta) puolet annoksesta, pinaattista tuorepastaa (luomua luonnollisestikin) noin yksi neljäsosa, viimeiselle neljännekselle parilapannulla (ilman rasvaa) kypsytettyä broilerin fileetä (ei tehokasvatettua) ja päälle pieni loraus yrttimaustettua (itse kasvatettuja) kermakastiketta (tietysti vähärasvaisesta kermasta, silti maukasta).

Juhla-aterioillakaan ei sopinut unohtaa ravintosuosituksia, eettisyyttä ja terveellisyyttä, eikä nuorin rouva Weasley joustanut niistä edes vieraiden kohdalla, se oli hänen tapansa osoittaa välittämistä ja rakkauttaan.

Pöytä oli katettu kauniisti, parempi astiasto oli otettu esiin ja servietit taiteltu huolella. Hugo ja Rose odottivat poikkeuksellisen hiljaa lautasiaan äitinsä ankaran katseen kesyttäminä.

Ron ei ollut vielä vuosien avioliiton jälkeenkään omaksunut sivistyneempiä ruokailutapoja, vaikka Hermione muistutti niistä yhä jokaisella yhteisellä aterialla (ei kuitenkaan silloin, jos paikalla oli muita kuin perheenjäseniä). Hänen miehensä olikin ainoa pöytäseurueesta, joka liikehti kärsimättömästi ja noukki oliiveja suuhunsa sormineen tarjoilukulhosta muista ruokailijoista piittaamatta.

Silti Hermionesta oli helpompaa katsoa moukkamaisesti käyttäytyvää Ronia kuin heidän päivällisvieraitaan.

Hermione ei halunnut nähdä parhaan ystävänsä onnellista perhettä, vaikka hänellä oli ollut ikävä Harrya. Eikä ongelma ollut sekään, että Harryn puoliso oli Hermionen ensimmäinen ihastus, Viktor Krum. Ongelma oli Teddyn vieressä istuva poika, joka oli adoptoitua isoveljeään reilun vuoden nuorempi.

Pisamaiset kasvot ja punaiset hiukset suorastaan kirkuivat kuuluvansa Weasleylle, kuitenkin Jamesin silmät olivat täysin identtiset Harryn silmien kanssa.

Jamesin olemassaolo teki todeksi ne epäilyt, joita Hermione oli kantanut sydämessään siitä lähtien, kun Ron raivostui Ginnyn antamasta syntymäpäiväsuudelmasta Harryn täyttäessä seitsemäntoista. Harryn ja Ronin tunteet eivät olleet vuoden aikana muuttuneet.

James antoi selityksen sille, mihin Ron katosi sodan jälkeen niin usein, eikä katoamisten välillä halunnut koskettaa Hermionea heidän treffeillään. Ei ollut lainkaan epäselvää, miksi Harry oli yllättäen muuttanut Bulgariaan (vaikka hänelle oli tarjottu paikkaa auroriakatemiassa) yli puolivuotta taistelujen päättymisen jälkeen.

Hermione olisi ehkä onnistunut uskottelemaan itselleen, että James olisi Georgen, Charlien tai Percyn poika, ellei Ron olisi Jamesia halatessaan mutissut tämän hiuksiin, "_Sinusta on kasvanut hieno poika James Bilius, minä olen ylpeä sinusta.". _Hermione toivoi hartaasti, että oli vain kuullut väärin ja nimi olisi Biliuksen sijaan Sirius.

Syvällä sisimmässään hän kuitenkin tiesi totuuden, kuten neljäntenä vuotena toisen koetuksen aikaan tiesi, että Ronin ja Harryn välillä oli enemmän kuin ystävyyttä.

Hermione oli ollut (ja tulisi aina olemaan) Ronin sydämessä toisella sijalla kaikesta mustasukkaisuudesta huolimatta. Sillä Ron rakasti Harrya enemmän kuin mitään muuta, ja Harry oli vastannut siihen tunteeseen.

Oli helppo arvata, että heidän suhdettaan (niin kuin ystävyyttäkin) oli repinyt rikki Ronin kateus, mustasukkaisuus ja ailahtelevuus. Ron ei ollut tarjonnut Harrylle sitä vakautta ja omistautumista, jota tämä oli suhteelta halunnut. Ron halusi nauttia elämästä, käydä huispausmatseissa, istua iltaa pubissa ja juhlia. Ronin mielestä suhteeseen panostaminen oli yhdessäoloa virallisissa tilaisuuksissa, perhepäivällisillä, öisin ja satunnaisissa illanvietoissa.

Se oli Harrysta liian vähän.

Hermionelle se oli riittänyt, niin kuin hänelle riitti puolinainen rakkaus, joka oli lähempänä ystävyyttä. Hermione oli ollut niin rakastunut Roniin, ettei hän ollut antanut itsensä nähdä heidän suhteensa epäsuhtaisuutta.

Ja Hermione oli yhä valmis elämään samassa itsepetoksessa, sillä hänen rakkautensa ei ollut väljähtynyt vuosien saatossa. Valitettavasti James Bilius Potterin vanhemmistaan selvästi kielivä ulkonäkö ja olemus tekivät illuusiossa elämisen niin kovin, kovin vaikeaksi.

...

* * *

...


	17. HarrySeamus

**Otsikko: **Cuchulainin Stout

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäsuositus: **K-11

**Paritus: **Harry/Seamus

**Tyylilaji: **Tunnelmointia ja suhdearkea

**Varoitukset: **Keskittyy pubiin, joten alkoholi näkyvästi esillä ja juomisesta saattaa saada ihannoivan kuvan, joten lätkäisin ikärajan korkeamman mukaan, vaikka kyseessä osa maan arkikulttuuria. Mutta sääntöjä on noudatettava :)

**Tiivistelmä: **_Tuopillisesta töiden jälkeen oli tullut nopeasti tapa heille suhteen alussa, mutta kantapubia heillä ei ollut_.

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 053. Maa, Slash10 2.0 - Harry/Seamus ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. _Yksityiskohta oikeasta elämästä_

**K/H: **Hesarin lukeminen antoi muusalle innostuksen tähän ficlettiin, jonka toteutus takkuili sairastelun keskellä ja sen luettavuudesta leijonanosa on Firen ansiota, koska tiputtelin sanoja ja muita tokkurassani. En juo olutta, enkä tunne olut sanaston hienouksia, mutta halusin kaksikon juotavaksi erilaisia velho-oluita, joten piti syventyä olut opintoihin netissä, joissa myöskin Fire auttoi.

Niinpä niille joita asia kiinnostaa mainittakoon, että ficissä esiintyvä Menninkäiskulta on vaalea Lageri ja Cuchulainin Stout tummaa kuten Guinness. Kippis!

...

* * *

...

_**Cuchulainin Stout**_

Seamus sulki panimon oven takanaan, työpäivä oli ohitse ja oli aika nauttia päivän työn antimista pubissa. Hän tilasi tuopillisen Cuchulainia itselleen ja Menninkäiskullan poikaystävälleen, joka istui yhdessä pöydistä puolikas tuoppi edessään.

Tuopillisesta töiden jälkeen oli tullut nopeasti tapa heille suhteen alussa, mutta kantapubia heillä ei ollut. Ei ollut mitään järkeä tehdä asioita helpoksi stalkkereille ja paparazzeille. Heidän yksityisyytensä oli heille tärkeämpää kuin kantapaikan suoma mukavuus.

Harry kohotti katseensa kansiosta edessään ja hymyili huomattuaan Seamuksen lähestymisen.

— Hei, oliko onnistunut päivä? Harry kysyi halatessaan poikaystäväänsä.

— No siinähän se, sitä samaa mitä aina. Päivän kohokohta oli se, kun yksi harjoittelijoista loitsi erän alea vahingossa 40 volttiseksi. Valitettavasti toinen linjavalvojista muistuttaa Percya, joten hän sinetöi tynnyrin ja ilmoitti heti johtajalle. Siitä erästä ei pääse nauttimaan kuin harvat ja valitut eli toisin sanoen johtaja ja tämän kaverit.

— Siitä olisi saanut mukavan lisän Georgen polttareihin, mutta ainahan sitä voi ostaa Odgenin tuliviskiä tai Volkovin velhovotkaa. Harmi, sillä olisi kerrankin sulhanen voinut todeta rehellisesti juoneensa vain pari tuopillista kiukkuiselle morsiamelle, Harry naurahti.

— Miten oma päiväsi sujui, teitkö sen suuren läpimurron, josta haaveilit?

— Samassa mysteerien ja kummallisten esineiden suossa tarvon kuin eilenkin ja sitä edeltävinä kuukausina. Selvitin sentään kahden erikoisen riimumerkin tarkoituksen, vaikka se ei vielä ratkaissut arvoituksesta edes yhtä prosenttia. Työilmapiiri on kuitenkin niin miellyttävä, että hidas edistyminen ei ärsytä lainkaan. Kunpa Englannin ministeriössä olisi yhtä viihtyisää ja työntekijät yhtä järkeviä kuin täällä.

— Kun kerran on Irlantiin astunut, ei sen lumoa koskaan unohda. Irlantilaiset ovat vastustamattomia, varsinkin tällaiset komeat sällit kuten minä, Seamus hihkaisi ja kohotti tuoppinsa sille.

— Sláinte!

— Sláinte, Seamus Irlantilainen, Harry vastasi kohottaen myös tuoppiaan.

Niin älyttömiä kuin hänen poikaystävänsä jutut olivatkin, oli hänen myönnettävä toteamuksen ainakin hänen kohdallaan pitävän paikkansa. Seamus oli hänen silmissään vastustamaton ja komea, hänet mies oli ainakin lumonnut täysin.

Ilta oli jo pimentynyt, kun he kävelivät kiirehtimättä kohti yhteistä kotiaan. " _If there's war in the cabin, themselves are to blame, agus fágaimid siúd mar atá sé_" Seamus lauloi käsi Harryn hartioiden ympärillä lämpimänä ja turvallisena heidän kävellessään. Katu- ja ovivalot loistivat hämärässä, niiden valo sai värikkäät lehdet puissa hehkumaan, vaikka pimeys muuten söi värit ympäriltään.

Heidän sininen kotiovensa näytti kutsuvalta ja lupaavalta eriväreissä koreilevien ovien joukossa. Kuinka moni jästi tiesi, mitä oven väri kertoi asukkaastaan.

Värien merkitys ja muut vanhat tavat joilla kunnioitettiin tämän maan ensimmäisiä asukkaita olivat unohtuneet. Joten oliko ihme, että taloudelliset ongelmat ja ristiriidat asukkaiden välillä olivat ajamassa maata kohti tuhoa maan lumovoimasta huolimatta.

Sitä hän tutki ihmeellisyyksien osastolla, tämän maan henkiä ja jumalia. Kaikkea sitä, mikä oli unohdettu, Harry yritti palauttaa, jotta hänen rakastamansa maa ja ihmiset täällä säilyisivät. Se oli ollut sodan jälkeen hänen uusi päämääränsä, joka antoi tarkoituksen elämään, jolle Voldemort ollut enää uhkana.

Suurin ansio hänen uudesta päämäärästä ja onnellisuudestaan lankesi kuitenkin Seamukselle, jossa kiteytyi kaikki se hyvä, mikä teki Irlannista Irlannin.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2:** Jos ovien väreillä on oikeasti, jokin erityinen merkitys ulkonäöllisten syiden lisäksi, niin en ole niistä tietoinen. Niistä sai vain mukavan lisän taikamaailmaan, kun monet perinneuskomukset ovat siellä todellisuutta ja se sopi hyvin sanomattoman tutkimuskohteeksi :)


	18. HarryDean, GinnyDean, LavenderRon yms

**Otsikko:** Sama taktiikka

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiruus

**Beta:** Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-11

**Tyylilaji**: Romanttinen-komedia-draama-sekoilu-tai-jotain

**Hahmot:** Dean, Ginny, Harry, Lavender Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Kuhnusarvio ja ehkä muitakin

**Varoitukset**: Kiroilua, pussailua, het/Slash/femme-pareja ja helppoja epäloogisia ratkaisuja

**Vastuuvapaus:** Rowling omistaa ja minä sekoitan pakkaa hullun innolla.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Kuhnusarvion joulukemujen alla teinihormonit hyrräävät_

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 006. Tunnit, Slash10 2.0 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit _Hyvä suunnitelma, huono toteutus_

**K/H:** Kuudennen kirjan aikajana on sovitettu täysin omavaltaisesti tähän ficlettiin, en edes muista oliko käytävä pussailu ennen joulua vai myöhemmin, mutta tässä se on päivää ennen joulujuhlia, koska minä sanon niin.

...

* * *

...

**Sama taktiikka**

Hermionen vinkki siitä, miten Harryn saisi huomaaman hänet oli loistava. Ronin raivoaminen yhden suudelman takia olisi voinut jäädä väliin, mutta muuten suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Harry oli tuijottanut heitä pitkään hämmentyneenä, sen verran Ginny oli silmäripsiensä välistä varmistanut suudellessaan Deania.

Eikä hänellä ollut mitään Deanin kanssa seurustelua vastaan, poika oli mukavaa seuraa, vaikka ei Ginny ihan kaikkea pojan puheista ymmärtänytkään niiden jästimäisyyden takia.

...

Dean tunsi itsensä täydeksi paskiaiseksi, mutta edellinen vuosi oli mennyt Seamuksen jääräpäisyyden vuoksi lähes kokonaan hukkaan tai ainakin saanut heidät vieraantumaan isosta osasta tupaansa. Tai oikeammin Harrysta, eikä muilla ollut hänelle merkitystä. Harry oli täydellinen, ainakin Deanin silmissä.

Nyt Deanin oli pakko tulla keinolla millä hyvänsä huomatuksi, vaikka sitten käyttämällä Ginnyä mustasukkaisuuden aiheuttajana. Ginny oli tavoiteltu tyttö, joten tälle löytyisi lohduttajia sitten, jos ja kun Deanin suunnitelma onnistuisi ja hän voisi katkaista suhteen.

...

Lavender piti punapäistä, erityisesti yhdestä tietystä punapäästä, mutta tämän kiinnostus oli aivan muualla. Ron ei ollut se henkilö, jonka Lavender halusi, mutta Ronin tyttöystävänä kyseinen henkilö Lavenderin varmasti huomaisi. Etenkin sen riidan jälkeen, jonka Lavender kuuli oleskeluhuoneessa tunti sitten.

Ginny oli ollut niin kaunis suuttuessaan, kiukku sai ruskeat silmät kipinöimään ja punaiset hiukset liehuivat kuin liekit tytön ympärillä tämän raivotessa veljelleen. Ron sopi siis suunnitelmaan paremmin kuin hyvin. Hän saattoi jo kuvitella Ginnyn huulet huulillaan.

...

Hermione ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän oli ollut niin väärässä. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä Ronin mustasukkaiseksi Viktorin avulla, mutta poika ei ollut silti tarttunut syöttiin. Itse asiassa näytti, että viimeisin maininta bulgarialaisesta etsijästä oli ajanut pojan suoraan Rohkelikon höttöaivoisimman tytön syliin eli vielä tavoittamattomammaksi kuin aiemmin.

Nyt Hermione oli joutunut katsomaan ainakin tunnin sitä, kuinka tuore pari yritti tunkea kieliään toistensa kurkkuun. Eikä Harrysta ollut mitään apua, tämän selvästi vasta nyt huomatessa, kuinka viehättävä tyttö Ginny oli, jos pojan katseista jotain saattoi päätellä. Miksi sama taktiikka ei toiminut hänellä yhtä hyvin kuin Ginnyllä?

...

Harry oli ollut hyvin kiukkuinen iäisyyden tai ainakin monta tuntia. Varmuudella siitä lähtien, kun hän oli nähnyt Ginnyn ja Deanin suutelevan siinä salakäytävässä. Deanin huulet olivat olleet niin herkullisen täyteläiset Ginnyn huulikiillon saadessa ne hohtamaan soihtujen häilyvässä valossa. Harry ei ollut saanut Deanin raottuneita huulia, valkoisia hampaita ja vaaleanpunaista kieltä mielestään koko iltana.

Hän oli tuijottanut tummaihoista poikaa nälkäisesti oleskeluhuoneen toiselta puolelta, eikä hän ollut kuullut sanaakaan siitä, mitä Hermione oli hänelle puhunut. Hän halusi saada Deanin omakseen, viedä tämän parinaan joulujuhliin, mutta miten? Pitäisiköhän hänen pyytää Deania maalaamaan hänestä muotokuva, siinä menisi aikaa ja samalla Harry voisi tehdä vaikutuksen vaikka jalkapallotrivialla.

...

Horatio Kuhnusarvio tuijotti ällistyneenä joulujuhliinsa kokoontunutta oppilasryhmää, jonka sisältämät parit eivät vastanneet lainkaan sitä mielikuvaa, joka hänellä vielä eilen tai tunti sitten oli ollut. Ne eivät vastanneet edes sitä, keiden kanssa kukin oli juhliin tullut.

Neiti Weasleyn poikaystävä tanssi hidasta tanssia huulista liimautuneena Horation tähtioppilaan kanssa. Harryn seuralainen Blaise Zabini puolestaan viihdytti intellektuellilla keskustelulla Hermione Grangeria, joka oli juossut pariaan pakoon alkuillan. Ron Weasley oli suutuspäissään lähtenyt juhlista jättäen tyttöystävänsä onnettomana pöytään, jossa tyttöä lohdutti moukkamaisen pojan sisko loistavin tuloksin.

Horatio alkoi uskoa olevansa pikkuisen liian vanha ymmärtämään, mitä nuorison päässä liikkui.

...

* * *

...


	19. HarryLucius

**Ikäsuositus**: K-15

**Paritus:** Harry/Lucius

**Tyylilaji:** Tunnelmointi

**Varoitukset:** Kesyä seksiä pientä pyllynpaahtamista lukuun ottamatta ja paritukseen nähden ficletistä jää liian sokerinen jälkimaku, mutta kun on joulu!

**Tiivistelmä**: _Tuore suhde kukoistaa ainakin kaukana muusta maailmasta_

**Haasteet**: FF100 sana 046. Tähti, Jouluhaaste V, Slash10 2.0 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2 "uusi"

...

* * *

...

**Täydellistä ainakin jouluna**

Höyryävän kuuma tee lämmitti Harrya yhtä paljon kuin Luciuksen kädet hänen ympärillään. Vuosikerta viski teessä rentoutti miellyttävästi alppimökille kapuamisesta kipeytyneitä lihaksia. Talvipäivänseisauksen kunniaksi takassa palava halko mistelin, muratin ja neljän muun puulajin kanssa loi tunnelmaa ylelliseen mökkiin.

Täällä korkeuksissa oli helppoa unohtaa kaikki heidän tuoretta suhdettaan rasittavat tekijät, hänen entinen poikaystävänsä ja tämän äiti, Luciuksen ex-vaimo, Narcissa. Hänen ja Luciuksen suhde ei ollut ehkä moraalisesti kaikkein suotavin, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen joulu, jolloin hän saattoi sanoa olevansa täysin onnellinen.

He nauttivat hiljaisuudesta, jossa saattoi kuulla tuulen laulun vuorenrinnettä koristavien havupuiden latvoissa. Tähtien syttyessä taivaalle he rakastelivat kuun valaistessa vuodetta kattoikkunan alla.

...

Joulupäivän aamuna kuusen alla odotti vain muutama paketti, he olivat päättäneet olla ostamatta toisilleen lahjoja. Heidän lahjansa toisilleen oli viikko vapaata velvollisuuksista hormiverkoston ja pöllöjen ulottumattomissa. Ainoa jousto siitä oli pöllöjen toimittamat lahjat, jotka kotitontut olivat tuoneet tänne kartanolta.

Kotitontut olivat myös noutaneet läheisestä kylästä paikallisia jouluherkkuja heille aamiaiseksi. Paahdetut kastanjat hehkuviinin kera sulostuttivat heidän lahjojen aukaisuhetkeä. He eivät kuitenkaan viihtyneet sisätiloissa kirkkaan auringonpaisteen houkutellessa heidät nauttimaan vuoristoilmasta ja hohtavista hangista.

Jos Harry olisi ollut täällä Dracon kanssa, he olisivat todennäköisesti aloittaneet lumisodan. Luciuksen kanssa he vaelsivat metsäisiä polkuja lumoavan kauniissa metsissä, joissa puiden kätköistä löytyi kristallinhohtoisia jäätyneitä vesiputouksia.

...

Untuvapeite kahisi Luciuksen liikkeitä säestäen. Tähdet kimaltelivat hiestä märällä iholla, johon Harryn oli upotettava kyntensä saadakseen pitävän otteen rakastajastaan. Harryn ihoa puolestaan koristivat hampaan jäljet ja pakaroita kämmenen kuvat, muistona kiihottavasta selkäsaunasta.

Seksin jälkeen he makasivat raukeina katsellen tähtiä yllään. Heidän viikkonsa oli vasta aluillaan, mutta Harry suri jo ajatusta arkeen paluusta. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä tänne asumaan, tämä oli heidän oma piilopaikkansa maailmalta.

Luciuksen kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen jälleen, miehen jalat pujahtivat hänen jalkojensa lomaan. Kylästä vuoren alarinteessä kantautui joulukellojen helke hentona kaikuna. Harry tunsi lämmön sydämessään ja ympärillään.

...

* * *

...


	20. RitaHortensia

**Otsikko:** Bookends  
**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu  
**Beta:** Fire  
**Ikäsuositus:** K-13  
**Paritus**: Rita Luodiko/Hortensia Parkinson os. Greengrass  
**Tyylilaji:** Angstilla sävytettyä romantiikkaa feminismillä kuorrutettuna  
**Varoitukset**: muutamia mainintoja seksistä ja päihteistä.  
**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa palkkiota näiden tekstien kirjoittamisesta.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Aika ei kullannut muistoja, se kulutti ne lähes olemattomiin tahrasi ne syyllisyydellä, jossittelulla ja katkeruudella._

**Haasteet:** Lyrics Wheel X, Kaiken maailman ficletit "Viikko 19 (9.5.2011 - 15.5.2011) - "_Ellei kykene ärsyttämään ketään, ei juuri kannata kirjoittaa." - Kingsley Amis_" ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Rita Luodiko

**K/H:** Lyrics Wheel kymppiin sain heti mielettömän inspiksen, idea kuitenkin törmäsi seinään hahmojen suhteen. Sopivat naishahmot olivat aina vääristä ikäluokista tai liian butch tai liian pehmo tai... no joo, eiköhän tuosta jo saa käsityksen ;D  
Olin jo jättämässä hahmot lukijan päätettäviksi, mutta satuinkin törmäämään lopulta täydelliseen naiseen, Rita Luodikoon ja tarinan palaset loksahtivat paikoilleen. Hänen puhdasverisyydestään ei täyttä varmuutta tosin ole, mutta se vaikuttaisi erittäin todennäköiseltä. Siihen oletukseen tämä teksti pohjautuu ja Lexiconin mukaan ikäluokkakin oli oikea. Hortensia on puolestaan mielikuvissani Pansyn äiti ja Daphnen ja Astorian täti. Tuolla tiedolla ei tarinan kannalta ole merkitystä, mutta halusinpa jakaa tämän pikkuisen taustatiedon kanssanne.

...

* * *

...

**_ Bookends_**

Valokuvan värit olivat muuttuneet kellertäviksi, kuvassa olevan tytön kauneus ei ollut kuitenkaan haalistunut tai kärsinyt ajan jättäessä jälkensä muistoihin. Aika ei kullannut muistoja, se kulutti ne lähes olemattomiin, tahrasi ne syyllisyydellä, jossittelulla ja katkeruudella.

Hän säilytti kuvaa kirjahyllyssä kirjan välissä, jonka selkämyksessä ei lukenut mitään. Se oli mitäänsanomattoman näköinen, mutta sillä oli suuri merkitys hänelle, Margaret Atwoodin kirja The Edible Woman. Se oli niitä kiellettyjä kirjoja, joita he teinikapinointinsa huumassa lukivat. Keskeyttivät lukemisen vain kääriäkseen uuden ruohosätkän tai naidakseen.

Jästimusiikki lumotusta levysoittimesta koetteli seinien ja oven äänieristysloitsuja ja peitti kaikki sellaiset äänet, jotka olisivat hälyttäneet muut asukkaat epäilemään oven takana tapahtuvan puhdasveriselle noidalle sopimattomia asioita.

Hänen piti olla koskematon ja muutoinkin pidättyväinen, jotta hän kelpaisi siitosnartuksi hienoimpiin sukuihin. Jalokivilieassa talutettavaksi pönäköille tärkeilijöille, joiden sikailua hänen pitäisi sietää ja olla puolustamatta omia oikeuksiaan naisena.

Emansipaatio oli kirosana velhoyhteisössä.

Feminismi oli sitä jästisaastetta, josta velhoyhteisön piti päästä eroon. Ainakin niin hänen vanhempansa ja sisaruksensa uskoivat. Hän halusi olla vain vapaa, saavuttaa jotain muuta kuin palkintovaimon roolin, joka oli kaunisteltu nimike jalostusnartulle. Hän olisi halunnut viettää elämänsä valitsemansa henkilön kanssa, rakkaudesta, eikä poliittisen laskelmoinnin perusteella.

Hän kadehti jästinaisia, vaikka ajatus jästeistä muutoin puistatti häntä. Oli vaikea uskoa, että jotkin asiat jästeillä saattoivat olla paremmin kuin velhoilla.

Hän näki vilauksen rakkaastaan aina silloin tällöin, mutta oli kuin entistä ei olisi ollutkaan.

Heitä ei olisi ollutkaan.

Hän oli ainoa, joka kaipasi mennyttä. Halusi palata niihin kesiin ja Tylypahkan sivukäytäviin, joissa hän oli ollut onnellinen. Valokuvan tytöstä ei ollut jäljellä mitään siinä hillityssä, huolitellussa ja tylsässä noidassa, joka edusti miehensä rinnallaniissä teennäisissä kissanristiäisissä, joita he olivat ennen halveksineet yhdessä.

Silti hän tunsi kuumuden valtaavan itsensä halun herätessä joka kerta, kun hän näki vain vilauksenkin naisesta oli sitten kyseessä juorupalsta tai kauppakadun ihmisvilinä.

Hän oli puolestaan elänyt todeksi unelmaansa. Kieltäytynyt tarjotuista naimakaupoista vanhempiensa häpeäksi ja näiden vihasta piittaamatta. Hänellä oli koulutus, loistava ura ja itsenäisyys. Hän oli myös se kaikkien parempien perheiden tuntema kummajainen, luonnoton yksilö, joka ei tehnyt osaansa puhtaanveren säilyttämiseksi sikiämällä.

Hän piti salassa satunnaiset panonsa, joten suurin osa puhdasverisistä piti häntä sentään säädyllisenä naisena. Siis yksityiselämänsä suhteen säädyllinen, samaa he eivät sanoneet hänen tavastaan loata maineita ja kirjoittaa provosoivia artikkeleita eri lehtiin. He ja monet muut pitivät häntä haaskalintuna, häpeämättömänä nuuskijana ja tunteettomana lehmänä.

Hänen kauneutensa keräsi yhä ihailevia katseita kadulla ja kutsuilla. Hän ei edes yrittänyt pysytellä viimeisimpien trendien perässä vaan erottui joukosta persoonallisella tyylillään. Vain se henkilö ei häntä nähnyt, jonka katsetta hän kaipasi.

Hän tiesi, haaveissa elämisen kirouksen, tiesi, ettei siitä seuraisi koskaan mitään hyvää. Miksi satuttaa itseään kerta toisensa jälkeen turhilla toiveilla ja purkaa katkeruuttaan piikikkäisiin haastatteluihin tai paljastusjuttuihin. Hortensian mainetta hän ei kuitenkaan edes harkinnut tahraavansa, tai tuhoavansa tämän miehen uraa ministeriössä.

Ei, vaikka kiusaus olikin suuri jälkimmäisen kohdalla.

Joskus hän harkitsi unhoituttavansa kaikki muistot pois mielestään, jotta menetys ei satuttaisi niin kipeästi. Hän hylkäsi ajatuksen yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli tullutkin. Ne muistot olivat liian rakkaita haudattaviksi.

~*_Finite*~_

_..._

* * *

_..._

**LWX-lyriikat olivat:**

Simon and Garfunkel - Bookends

_Time it was, and what a time it was, it was_  
_A time of innocence, a time of confidences_  
_Long ago, it must be, I have a photograph_  
_Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you_


End file.
